


Equilibrio (deutsch)

by Eisvogel1



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), The Godfather - Mario Puzo
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Catharsis, Character Study, Character perspective on movie events, Depressing, Der Pate, Deutsch | German, Deutsche fanfiction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Italian Mafia, Kissing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, german fanfiction, translation in german
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisvogel1/pseuds/Eisvogel1
Summary: Jeder wusste dass Al Neri loyal war, loyal über die Vernunft hinaus. Das lag nicht an einem persönlichen Interesse daran, einen Mann zu unterstützen, der ihm selbst einen Aufstieg zur Macht ermöglichen konnte. Viele Männer schlossen sich Michael an, weil er mit Glück eines Tages Pate sein würde. Al hingegen folgte ihm, weil Michael Corleone in jeder Hinsicht Gott war.Erst Jahre später sollte sich diese Ansicht ändern, als der Bodyguard schlussendlich erwachsen geworden war und, mehr noch, sich seines erwachsenen Verstandes bediente, um wirklich über Michael nachzudenken. Dabei entdeckte er eine Menge neuer Gründe, ihm die Treue zu halten.*Al Neris Perspektive auf die Ereignisse und die Evolution seiner Gefühle für seinen Boss, von seinem ersten Treffen mit Michael im Roman bis zur letzten Szene des zweiten Films.*
Relationships: Michael Corleone/Al Neri
Kudos: 1





	1. Hör auf deinen Kopf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyrubysoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrubysoho/gifts).
  * A translation of [Equilibrio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145241) by [babyrubysoho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyrubysoho/pseuds/babyrubysoho). 



Albert Neri konnte nicht behaupten, er hätte irgend eine Ahnung von irgendetwas gehabt, als er sich entschied, mit der Corleone-Familie gemeinsame Sache zu machen. Das machte ihm nichts aus, denn damals lebte er sein Leben in erster Linie nach Instinkt und nach seinen Reflexen. Das funktionierte gut und sicher, ausgenommen nur der eine fatale Verlust seiner Beherrschung, der ihn aus dem Polizeidienst geworfen und beinahe hinter Gitter gebracht hätte. Und alles was den Don und seinen jüngsten Sohn betraf, sandte ein unausweichliches Signal an sein Hinterhirn: _Zuhause._

Ihr Verhalten, ihre Werte, ihr Erbe aus der alten Heimat beruhigten sein irritiertes Gefühl von Misshandlung, zum ersten Mal seit seiner Verhaftung. Der Mann, den sie den Paten nannten, war höflich, sein Haus und seine Familie verströmten den warmen Duft von Häuslichkeit, den Neri nicht mehr wahrgenommen hatte, seit seine eigene Frau ihn verlassen hatte. Seine Männer waren tüchtig und respektvoll. Und in ihrer Mitte kontrollierten Vito Corleone und sein Sohn eine ganze Welt. Doch es war Michael, der den Ausschlag gab. Noch bevor er ein Wort gesprochen hatte, war Neris Entscheidung gefallen: Die ruhige Aura von Macht und Unerbittlichkeit, die den jungen Mann umgab, ließ den Kompass tief in Neris Unterbewusstsein sofort in seine Richtung drehen, und die Magnetnadel streckte sich fast aus der Verankerung, in ihrem Bestreben auf ihn zu deuten.

Nicht dass sich Neri seine Affinität zu Corleones Stärke in dieser Form vorgestellt hätte. Er bemerkte sie nur, wenn er sie sah. Außerdem hatte Michael eine Art, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Person zu fokussieren, die suggerierte, er interessiere sich mehr für sie, als für alles andere im Raum. Er war freundlich, wohlwollend gegenüber den gescheiterten Ansichten des Polizisten über Gerechtigkeit, und er konnte zuhören. Beinahe väterlich trotz seiner Jugend. Und so kam es, dass Neri im Lauf von drei Tagen sein Schicksal freudig an die Famile band. Er versuchte nicht einmal, es vor sich selbst zu begründen.

Ein Jahr lang arbeitete er unter Clemenza und lernte die Grundlagen. Er hatte nichts dagegen: Verlangt wurde nur, dass er Regeln beachtete und Anweisungen befolgte, die sich fast immer deckten mit seinen eigenen rücksichtslosen Neigungen. Bald gab ihm der _caporegime_ kleine Aufträge, und irgendwann brachte er den Ersten um. Dennoch mochte er Clemenzas Entscheidungen nicht immer, wenn sie seinen eigenen Ansichten widersprachen, aber er hielt den Mund, spürte er doch wie ihn der Ältere beobachtete, vorsichtig und etwas belustigt.Vielleicht waren es diese kleinen inneren Rebellionen, oder vielleicht seine wachsende Kompetenz – Neri war nicht sicher was es war – die Clemenza veranlassten, ihn zu befördern, und ihn sich somit vom Leib zu halten. Doch der Grund war nicht wichtig, denn nun konnte er endlich für Michael arbeiten, und diese Tatsache gab ihm mehr Zufriedenheit als sein ganzes Leben davor.

Für Al Neri konnte Michael nichts Falsches tun. Obwohl er seine Aufträge hauptsächlich über Tom Hagen erhielt, hinterfragte er Michaels Wille nie, seine Worte waren wie das Gesetz, das Neri als Polizist auf Streife vollstreckt hatte. Und noch mehr, denn er hatte das Gesetz niemals mit so tief empfundenem Eifer durchgesetzt, wie er jetzt die Befehle des jüngsten Corleone ausführte. Das lag nicht an einem persönlichen Interesse daran, einen Mann zu unterstützen, der ihm selbst einen Aufstieg zur Macht ermöglichen konnte. Viele Männer schlossen sich Michael an, weil er mit Glück eines Tages Pate sein würde. Al hingegen folgte ihm, weil Michael Corleone in jeder Hinsicht Gott war. Erst Jahre später sollte sich diese Ansicht ändern, als der Bodyguard schlussendlich erwachsen geworden war und, mehr noch, sich seines erwachsenen Verstandes bediente, um wirklich über Michael _nachzudenken_. Dabei entdeckte er eine Menge neuer Gründe, ihm die Treue zu halten.

Als der alte Don noch die Geschäfte führte, hatte Al Michael gar nicht gekannt. Die Geschichten hörte er später, großteils von Pentangeli, der nie den Mund halten konnte: Der Collegejunge, der Kriegsheld, Teil der Familie aber nicht _in_ der Familie. Es sah so aus, als ob er ein gutes Leben für sich geplant hatte, bis das Attentat auf Vito und die Ermordung von Sonny seine Pläne wegwischten, als hätten sie nie existiert. Nach allem, was man hörte, hatten weder der Pate noch Michael das gewollt, aber so war es nun mal: Er war schlauer als Fredo, schlauer als alle von ihnen, und den Preis dafür hatte er bezahlt. Soweit Al das beurteilen konnte, hatte Michael keinerlei Sinn für Humor mehr. Nicht dass man es ihm verübeln konnte. Al fand es erfrischend, vor allem nach einigen Idioten unter seinen Vorgesetzten bei der Polizei. Typen, wie – nun ja, wie Fredo, der es womöglich gut meinte, die immer herumalberten, nicht mit allzu viel Intelligenz ausgestattet, und jederzeit bereit waren für dumme Klugscheißer-Bemerkungen. Wenn so ein Mann in einer lebensgefährlichen Situation die Verantwortung trug, konnte ein unangebrachter Sinn für Humor anstrengend sein. Nicht so Michael, der vom ersten Kennenlernen an das sichere Auftreten eines viel älteren Mannes hatte. Er ließ sich nicht in die Karten blicken und hielt seine Worte immer im Zaum.

Nicht einmal nach dem Tod des alten Don hatte er die Fassung verloren, sondern in einem perfekt orchestrierten Schlag Rache genommen für Sonny, seine erste Frau und die Respektlosigkeit, die seiner Familie zuteil geworden war. Al hatte das Ausmaß von Michaels Masterplan nicht gekannt, aber war mit Freude ein Rädchen im Getriebe gewesen. Seine Rolle in diesem mörderischen Spiel hatte er ohne Probleme gespielt.

Schon damals konnte Al ohne Gewissensbisse Männer beseitigen, die die Würde seines Bosses bedrohten, oder gar sein Leben, und er erwartete keinen Dank dafür. Aber als Michael, alleine in seinem Arbeitszimmer, die Nachricht von Barzinis Tod erhalten hatte, mit einem beherrschten Ausdruck, der nichtsdestotrotz voller Stolz und vorsichtigem Triumph war, spürte Al einen puren Freudenrausch. Und als Michael ihm einen Klaps und seine eigene Art von kühlem sizilianischem Wangenkuss gab, dachte Al er könnte die ganze Welt ermorden für dieses Gefühl der Bestätigung.

Jenes Gefühl war geblieben, es bedeutete Al mehr als all die greifbaren Vertrauensbeweise die er erhalten hatte, wie das Oberkommando über das alte Tessio-Regime. Sogar mit diesem neuen Privileg verlor er niemals seine tiefe Erfurcht vor dem Mann, der sein Schicksal lenkte. Dennoch, als Al der Führung seines Bosses folgte und zu denken begann, zu schauen und zu analysieren statt bloß zu reagieren, spürte er allmählich einen Drang, Michael zu _verstehen_ , zu ergründen, was ihn zu der Führungsfigur machte, die er war. Und so, wie es eine schwierige Aufgabe ist, einen Mann zu verehren, wenn man ihn wirklich kennt, so verschob sich Michaels Status in Als Augen von “Gott” zu “Mensch”. Al sah das keineswegs als Verminderung seines Formats, und hätte jedem die Nase gebrochen der das behauptete: Wenn er Michael nun weniger anbetete, dann mochte er ihn umso mehr.

Manchmal ertappte sich Al dabei, wie er im Gesicht seines Bosses nach Spuren der Vergangenheit suchte – er sah ihn gerne an, nun jedoch eher um ihn zu analysieren, als für das alte Gefühl der Freude und Stabilität, wie der Blick eines Hundes, dressiert auf seinen Herrn.

Beobachten lernte er von Michael selbst. Doch er konnte nie ein Zeichen des Bedauerns erkennen für den Verlust seines anderen Lebens, nur Entschlossenheit, in diesem Leben nun nicht zu straucheln.

Al hatte weniger Muße um zu beobachten, seit die Familie sich aus New York zurückgezogen und den Schritt nach Nevada gemacht hatte. Michael übertrug ihm die Verantwortung für die Sicherheit ihrer Geschäfte in ganz Vegas. Es war ein Zeichen von Respekt, das Al nicht entging, obwohl er persönlich seine kurze Tätigkeit als Bodyguard jeder unabhängigeren Aufgabe vorgezogen hätte. Er sah Michael jetzt nur noch bei Lagebesprechungen, oder Treffen bei denen der Don die Stärke der Familie zeigen wollte, indem er still seine _caporegimes_ präsentierte. Das ließ Al seltsam wehmütig zurückdenken an die Anfangszeit, als es sein Job gewesen war, immer in Michaels Hörweite zu bleiben; als er die kleinen Dienste erledigen konnte, die ihn nahe an die sichere, beruhigende Präsenz seines Bosses brachten.

Er behielt immer noch das Privileg, jene Dienste zu übernehmen wenn sie sich trafen – seine Zigaretten anzuzünden, seinen Drink zu mixen – aber die Emotionen die Michaels Nähe auslöste, waren nicht mehr so simpel wie die blinde Vergötterung früherer Tage. Vielleicht lag es an seinem wachsenden Verständnis, was es bedeutete, ein Imperium zu führen. Vielleicht weil er jetzt tagelang fort vom Hauptgebäude war, sah er den Mann klarer, in den Michael sich verwandelte.

* * *

Darüber dachte Al nach, während er eilig ins Büro trat, wo Michael gerade eine Zigarette ausdrückte, nach dem vollen Aschenbecher zu urteilen war es die letzte von vielen. Nicht dass der jetzige Pate viele Laster gehabt hätte, oder wenigstens Freuden. An der Oberfläche erschien er so geradlinig, dass es fast langweilig wirkte, vor allem für einen reichen Mann in einem so sündhaften Staat wie Nevada. Er rauchte nur, in Zeiten wann normale Männer müde oder besorgt oder wütend gewesen wären – und an diesem Abend hatte er verdammt gute Gründe dafür.

Wenn gerade keine Zigarette zur Hand war, hatte er neuerdings die Gewohnheit, seine Fingerspitzen gegen die geschlossenen Augenlider zu drücken. Es wirkte älter und fügte sich nahtlos in Als Bild von Michael ein – Michael als Mann, nicht die Gottähnlichkeit seiner Jugend – und er konnte nicht anders, als die Geste zu mögen, obwohl er sich fragte was sie zu bedeuten hatte. Gerade jetzt machte es Michael. Al runzelte die Stirn, versuchte herauszufinden ob es Verdruss bedeutete oder Besorgnis oder sogar Angst, oder ob es eine absichtliche Pantomime dessen war. Schwer zu sagen, obwohl Als neues Hobby das Lesen in Gesichtern war, blieb Michael unergründlich. Normalerweise befeuerte das nur Als Bewunderung, an diesem Abend aber war es irritierend, denn sie waren in einem Ausnahmezustand, ohne Übertreibung.

Al hatte sich nicht auf dem Anwesen aufgehalten, als der Attentatsversuch geschehen war – er hatte gerade Pentangeli und seine Kameraden auf Michaels Geheiß zum Flughafen eskortiert.

Al war einverstanden mit der Vorsicht seines Bosses: Der Kerl begann überzuschnappen und musste im Auge behalten werden. Danach hatte Al kurz bei seiner Freundin vorbeigeschaut, er war kein Typ der gerne plauderte oder tanzen ging. Kaum angekommen, erhielt er den dringenden Anruf von Tom: Jemand hatte versucht, Michael zu töten. In seinem eigenen Haus. Das war nicht _geschäftlich_. Al fühlte sich einen Augenblick lang schuldig, bevor ein furchtbarer Zorn überhand nahm, den er bewusst zügeln musste, um nicht auf dem Rückweg zum Corleone-Anwesen sein Auto zu Schrott zu fahren. Und nun würde es ernst werden.

Al blickte noch einige Sekunden auf Michael, dann warf er einen Blick auf das gesamte Zimmer: die angespannte Gestalt des Don hinter seinem Schreibtisch, Tom unauffällig an seiner Seite sitzend. _Ernst_ , bestätigte sein Instinkt. Al fragte sich, ob er nun für seine allzu lange Abwesenheit bestraft würde. Für sein Versagen. Entweder hieß diese Aufstellung, dass er in der Scheiße saß, oder dass sich etwas anderes zusammenbraute, verheerend oder wichtig genug dass sich ein _caporegime_ und der faktische _consigliere_ gemeinsam darum kümmern mussten.

“Al.” Michael nickte dem Jüngeren zu und verstummte, berührte sein Gesicht mit der Hand – und Al bemerkte, dass sie zitterte. Er deutete auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. “Setz dich.” Al folgte still und hoffte nicht zu verraten, wie sehr Michaels Aufmerksamkeit ihn durcheinanderbringen konnte, wenn sie so auf ihm lag.

“Wie lange bist du jetzt schon bei mir?” fuhr Michael fort und sah ihn ruhig an, seelenruhig in Anbetracht dessen, dass eine knappe Stunde zuvor jemand versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Wie üblich hatte Al keine Ahnung was der Mann dachte, er war nur überzeugt, dass Michael selbst die Dauer seines Engagements bei den Corleones auf den Tag genau wusste.

“Fünf Jahre ungefähr,” sagte Al. Er sah Michael nicken. “Wie die Zeit vergeht.” Er sagt das als ob er fünfzig wäre, dachte Al. Er hatte Michael als jungen Menschen nicht gekannt, konnte sich aber nicht vorstellen dass es ihm gut gestanden hatte. “Du bist mir bisher immer völlig treu gewesen.” Al nickte, sein neuer analytischer Sinneswandel mäßigte das alte Aufflackern der Freude über das Lob seines Bosses ebenso, wie eine drückende Sorge um Michaels Wohlergehen: Dies war ihm vor dieser Nacht nie bewusst durch den Kopf gegangen, die Sorge war formlos gewachsen, seit er die erschöpfte Handbewegung gesehen hatte.

“Mike?” sagte Tom ermunternd, nach einer Pause. Michael warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu.

“Ich vertraue dir, Al.” Die Rückkehr seiner Aufmerksamkeit war wie ein Lichtsignal. Al hatte es immer als Aufforderung empfunden, dieser Wunsch für Michael von Nutzen zu sein. Für Rocco war es etwas anderes, sogar für Tom, das verstand er: Sie hatten zum alten Don gehört, und in Zukunft könnte ein weiterer sie erben. Als Loyalität aber, das wusste er instinktiv, gehörte diesem und nur diesem. Michael sprach jedoch weiter. “Und ich vertraue darauf, dass du dich wieder bewähren wirst, wenn ich gehe.” Al starrte ihn entgeistert an. “Ich verschwinde”, sagte Michael ohne Umschweife. “Heute Nacht. Jetzt. Ich überlasse Tom die vollständige Kontrolle.” Al fühlte seine Augenbrauen sich heben: Ein stellvertretender Don war in Krisenzeiten keine Seltenheit, aber Tom war seit Monaten nicht mehr eingeweiht. Und außerdem war da die alte Hürde: Er war einfach kein Italiener. Aber Michael sah unverrückbar aus.

“Wir werden bald unser Spiel in Kuba machen,” fuhr er fort, “und hier wird es kompliziert. _Legitimität_.” Er sprach das Wort aus, als wäre es ein Fabelwesen: Wunderbar und einfach unwahrscheinlich. “Ich werde das persönlich klären müssen. Und ich will mich darauf verlassen können, dass meine Familie sicher ist.”

“Okay,” sagte Al, im Geiste auflistend, was er mitnehmen musste. “Wann fahren wir?”

“Du fährst nirgendwo hin. Du und Rocco, ihr bewegt euch nicht vom Fleck, und du wirst Tom unterstützen, was auch immer er braucht. Bis ich alles in Ordnung gebracht habe.” Oh, dieser Teil gefiel Al nicht.

“Du brauchst einen Bodyguard,” sagte er unverblümt. “Besonders jetzt.”

“Ich habe einen organisiert,” antwortete Michael. “Kein Grund zur Besorgnis.”

Nun ja, Al war verdammt besorgt. Es war einige Zeit her, dass er als Michaels Leibwächter gearbeitet hatte, aber er wusste dass er der Beste war, und sein Don konnte sich nichts Schlechteres leisten. Dazu kam noch ein unangenehm besitzergreifendes Gefühl, das Al nur deshalb nicht als Eifersucht erkannte, weil er sich weigerte seine eigene Kleinlichkeit zuzugeben.

Michael zog die rechte Seite seines Mundes nach oben, in einem seltsamen Ausdruck, der sowohl sympathisch als auch vollkommen humorlos aussah. Al vermutete, dass sein Boss genau wusste was er gerade dachte.

“Entscheidend ist,” sagte er, “dass ich jemanden brauche, den die Partner von Hyman Roth hier und in Havanna noch nicht kennen.

“Ah.” Das erklärte es. Al war niemals an den Verhandlungen mit dem Gründer eines jüdischen Imperiums beteiligt gewesen, aber er hatte Johnny Ola getroffen, und er wusste, dass Michael einen Verdacht hatte was Olas Rolle in den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht betraf. Michael hatte _immer_ einen Verdacht.

“…Sicher, Boss. Alles was du brauchst.”

“Gut,” sagte Michael mit einem seltenen kleinen Lächeln, das seine Augen erreichte. Al war überrascht und geschmeichelt, dass er sogar so viel aufbringen konnte. “Du wirst Tom eine starke rechte Hand sein.” Er klopfte seinem Bruder fest auf die Schulter, dann hörte er auf zu lächeln. “Das könnte einige Zeit dauern, Wochen, oder noch länger. Ich verlasse mich auf dich.”

Als er das hörte, fühlte Al eine komplizierte Mischung aus Genugtuung und Bestürzung, die er zuvor noch nie gespürt hatte. Ganz konnte er es nicht definieren, nicht jetzt, nicht unter Michaels ernstem Blick, der eine Ablenkung für selbstbeobachtende Gedanken war, wie eine Straßenlampe für eine Motte. Aber es spielte keine Rolle: Wenn eine Bitte von Michael auch nicht länger ein Befehl von Gott war, so besaß sie doch die gleiche Unabwendbarkeit.

“Wir werden es schaffen.”

Michael sah ihn nochmal lange an, dann nickte er. “Ich bin zurück so schnell ich kann.” Abwesend strich er sein Haar aus dem Gesicht. Al dachte, wäre er mit Tom alleine gewesen, hätte Michael sich womöglich den Luxus erlaubt, Furcht zu zeigen, aber das würde nicht passieren bevor Al fort war. Er stand auf um zu gehen, aber Michael winkte ihn zurück.

“Pass auf meine Familie auf. Hast du verstanden?”

“Klar,” bestätigte Al nüchtern, denn wenn Michael es für nötig hielt, etwas zweimal zu sagen, konnte man darauf wetten dass es doppelt so wichtig war. Er sah das Lächeln wieder, schwächer diesmal und mit mehr Anstrengung, dann erhob sich sein Boss aus dem Stuhl und umrundete den Schreibtisch, um ihm gegenüberzutreten.

Er hielt seine Hand hin, mit dem was für Kay und Tom insgeheim sein “Don-Blick” war, der sich minimal unterschied von seinem “privaten“ Gesichtsausdruck. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Al Tom milde lächeln – vielleicht über die Ähnlichkeit Don Michael Corleones zu seinem Vater – doch bald wurde sein Gesicht wieder sorgenvoll. Al sah hinunter auf das Oberhaupt seiner Familie. Wochen hatte er gesagt, vielleicht länger. Das wäre dann also der längste Abschnitt für ihn ohne Michaels zentrierende Präsenz, die magnetische Anziehungskraft seines Gesichts, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten. Al dachte, den Luxus des Beobachtens hatte er sich verdient. Michael war klein – jeder andere im Raum war größer als er, auch seine Frau – aber er strahlte eine solche Macht aus, dass es kaum zu merken war. Al war selbst kein großgewachsener Mann, trotz seiner großen Körperkraft. Und doch, als sein Boss die Hand in einen unverwechselbaren Winkel drehte und Al sich neigte um sie zu küssen – dies war schließlich die Besprechung eines höchst ernsten Vorhabens gewesen – nun ja, da musste er sich wirklich hinunterbeugen. Er war immer überrascht wie klein Michael war, wenn man erst einmal seine Aura überwunden hatte.

“Don Corleone,” murmelte er während er seinen Mund auf Michaels Fingerknöchel drückte, fester vielleicht als das Protokoll verlangte, aber er war mit Ehrerbietungen solcher Art nicht aufgewachsen, und davon abgesehen war es ein Maßstab seiner Aufrichtigkeit. Er fühlte die Hand zucken, als ob Michael erschrocken wäre, dann schlossen sich einen Moment lang die Finger um seine, mit festem Griff. Al fühlte sich auf unklare Weise getröstet durch dieses Gefühl, das direkt auf seine Instinkte abzielte anstatt auf den denkenden Teil seines Gehirns. Der Griff vermittelte ihm Stärke, Führung und die grenzenlose Zuversicht dass sie sich auf diesen Mann verlassen konnten - er würde es nicht vermasseln.

Michael klopfte seinem Untergebenen mit seiner freien Hand auf die Schulter und beugte seinen Kopf an Als Ohr. “Mach es gut, ok?” murmelte er, im kameradschaftlichen Ton ihres ersten Treffens, ein Ton der, wie Al nun erkannte, bloß eine Taktik war, eine Verführung fast. Ein Ton der absichtlich angeschlagen wurde, um ihn anzuziehen, und den unkomplizierten Mann zu besiegen, der er einmal gewesen war. Er nahm es Michael allerdings nicht übel. “Für mich,” ergänzte er, bevor er los ließ. Al fühlte ein leichtes Schaudern bei diesen Worten, das nur deshalb unangenehm war, weil er keine Ahnung hatte was es bedeutete.

Eine Stunde später war Michael fort.

* * *

Al machte seinen Job, und er machte ihn gut. Trotzdem fühlte es sich an wie die längste Wartezeit seines Lebens. Wie üblich wurde er nicht komplett eingeweiht, aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass diese Kuba-Sache größer und komplizierter wurde, mit jeder Woche die verging ohne dass sein Boss zurückkehrte. Er sah Michael kein einziges Mal, hörte ihn nicht einmal am Telefon. Tom war ohne Zweifel in Kontakt mit ihm, aber für den Rest der Familie war Don Corleone wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Als er schlussendlich heimkam, schien es als wären die langen Wochen komplett vergebens gewesen: Es hatte sich ergeben, dass trotz Michaels Bemühungen alles völlig verbockt war. Es war das erste Mal, dass Al mitbekam wie ein Plan seines Dons wirklich katastrophal schiefging. Letzten Endes hätte es kaum anders sein können, aber hier war nun für Al der Beweis, dass auch Michael Corleone nur ein Mensch war. Von der nationalen Katastrophe eines Staatsstreichs bis zu dem persönlichen Schlag von Fredos Verrat, hatte Michael es nicht geschafft sich rechtzeitig neu zu formieren.

Einige Tage lang war Al bestürzt, obwohl logisch betrachtet Michael nichts anderes hätte machen können als sich elegant zurückzuziehen. In Wahrheit hatte Al sich Sorgen gemacht, was er in sich selbst entdecken könnte, wenn Michael zurückkam. Er fürchtete, Michael zu treffen und sich dabei zu ertappen, wie er über seinen Boss _urteilte_ , und zu fühlen wie sein Vertrauen in Michaels Stärke verebbte. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wenn er das Zentrum verlor, das seinen Handlungen Sinn gab.

Am Ende war das einzige, das er aus diesem Treffen lernte, dass er sich niemals mehr um eine Vertrauenskrise zu sorgen brauchte. Natürlich, als Al Michael das erste Mal erblickte war es unmöglich, seine ausgelaugte Haltung wahrzunehmen ohne die Zahl und Größe seiner Niederlagen aufzuzählen: Kuba, Roth, Fredo, und der Verlust seines ungeborenen Kindes. Aber darunter stellte Al zu seiner Freude fest, dass sein Impuls der Loyalität so stark wie immer war. Vielleicht schloss er das aus Michaels Tonfall, als er ihnen mitteilte was als nächstes passieren würde: Hartnäckigkeit, Bestimmung und eine kalte, klare Bereitschaft zur Rache. Oder vielleicht, dass er diesmal beinahe unter die Oberfläche von Michaels Blick sehen konnte.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich stärker eingebunden in Michaels Belange als je zuvor, jetzt wo er den Schmerz und die Ermüdung sah, die von ihrem Besitzer unbeantwortet weggeschoben wurden um Platz zu machen für nützlichere Emotionen.

So also verändern sich Dinge, sinnierte Al später, oder sie gehen zumindest im Kreis. Die Situation des Paten hatte sich geändert, sein Geist wandte sich nun nach innen, um sich zu rächen, statt nach außen, um sich zu legitimieren. Genau wie in den alten Zeiten in New York. Und da er nun allein war, konnte Al über seine eigene Reaktion nachdenken. Der erste Eindruck war eine überwältigende Erleichterung, dass seine Treue immer noch hielt. Aber jetzt, als er in seinem Häuschen auf dem Anwesen an die Decke starrte, versuchte er einen Schritt zurück zu treten und seine eigenen Gefühle prüfend zu betrachten. Besonders geschickt war er nicht darin, aber er dachte sie hätten sich womöglich verändert. Es war die _Art_ der Veränderung, die ihn beschäftigte und sich nicht fassen ließ, ob es nur eine Steigerung war oder eine Änderung ihrer grundlegenden Art.

Am Ende gab er es auf und fand sich damit ab, wie seine Treue zu Michael Corleone in Zeiten seines Triumphs auch gewesen sein mochte, sie war nichts im Vergleich zu der Ergebenheit, die er in diesem Moment der Niederlage spürte.

* * *

Obwohl Al riechen konnte, dass Veränderungen in der Luft lagen, passierte einige Zeit lang nichts besonderes. Michael holte sich seine Verantwortlichkeiten von Tom zurück, der sichtlich erleichtert war, obwohl er immer kompetent gehandelt hatte. Al war jeden Tag mit Michael oder den anderen zusammen, manchmal war er mit Kay und den Kindern unterwegs. Das war das einzige, woran er erkennen konnte, das Michael besorgt war über die Auswirkungen, die das alles auf seine Familie hatte; es zeigte sich nie in seinem Gesicht, nicht mal unter Als prüfendem Blick. Michaels Gesicht, jetzt da er sich wieder gesammelt hatte, war wie ein leeres Blatt Papier.

Nichtsdestotrotz wusste Al, dass sich irgendetwas zusammenbraute. Er spürte das Knistern in seinem Nacken, das selbe Gefühl das er als Polizist gehabt hatte, wenn er wusste, eine Straße war dabei auf die schiefe Bahn zu geraten oder es geschah etwas Unrechtes hinter einer verschlossenen Tür. Aber er hatte keine Begründung dafür, bis ihm Michael einen weiteren Auftrag gab.

Wenn es etwas gab, das Michael wissen wollte – mehr als Hyman Roths nächsten Schachzug, mehr als was das FBI gerade machte in Vegas – es war der Aufenthaltsort seines Bruders. Al verstand das: Es war doppelt bedeutend, weil Fredo sowohl privat als auch geschäftlich war. Und niemand schien die Antwort zu wissen, nicht ihre Mutter, nicht die prominente Exfrau, nicht mal Tom. Al wusste, dass Michael alle Möglichkeiten durchgegangen sein musste, bevor er ihn kommen ließ. Er spürte aber auch instinktiv, dass er derjenige sein würde, der Fredo aufspürte. Weil Michael es verlangte.

“Wenn sich herausstellt, dass er tot ist?” fragte Al, der gerne Klarheit über solche Dinge hatte. Er bemerkte, wie sich augenblicklich ein Muskel in Michaels Kiefer anspannte – er hatte Al seine linke Seite zugewandt, jene die ihm vor Jahren gebrochen worden war. Die Operation, die sie wiederhergestellt hatte, machte diese Seite etwas einfacher zu deuten als seine rechte; und dass er sie Al zeigte, war ein weiterer Vertrauensbeweis in seinen _caporegime_. Michael starrte auf das sich windende Muster der Blätter auf dem Rasen.

“Dann will ich wissen wer, und wann, und wie,” sagte er kühl.

“Und wenn er sich bloß versteckt?”

“Rühr ihn nicht an.” Michael drehte sich um ihn richtig anzusehen, der Wind zerrte an seinem penibel gepflegten Haar. Al dachte nicht dass die Warnung nötig war, aber andererseits, wenn Al Neri wichtigen Männern nachgeschickt wurde, dann sollten sie meistens tot enden. “Er darf dich nicht bemerken. Lass ihn beobachten und komm zurück. Ich schicke dann Tom, um mit ihm zu sprechen.”

Al nickte. Er würde sich nicht noch eine lange Abwesenheit von seinem Paten erlauben. Dieses Mal würde er es schnell machen.

* * *

Drei Wochen waren es letztendlich. Al empfand ein starkes Gefühl von Heimkehr, als sich die Tore hinter seinem Auto schlossen und die ausladenden Umrisse des Anwesens in Nevada sich gegen den Himmel abzuzeichnen begannen. Er genoss es: Diesmal gab es keine nagenden Ängste über seine eigene Loyalität, die ihn davon abhielten.

Das Arbeitszimmer war dunkel und wohnlich wie immer; Michael musste der letzte Mann mit klassischem Geschmack sein in diesem Staat der schreienden Neonfarben. Tom öffnete ihm die Tür und schlüpfte hinaus, verstohlen gähnend, es war verdammt nochmal drei Uhr morgens. Al hörte die Tür hinter sich zufallen als Michael winkte. Er zwang sich, langsam zu gehen. Für einen Augenblick blinzelte Michael, als ob er seine inneren Karteikarten durchsah, um sich zu erinnern warum Al eigentlich hier war. Al bemerkte es, und legte es gedanklich ab in der Abteilung “besorgniserregend”, bevor er der Freude, seinen Don zu sehen, freien Lauf ließ.

Michael kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, hochgezogene Augenbrauen waren das einzige äußerliche Zeichen seiner Neugierde auf Als Antwort. Al nickte, fühlte Michaels Aufmerksamkeit sich auf ihn richten, in der Art die ihn innerlich stottern ließ, obwohl er wusste, dass Michael sich nur dafür interessierte, ob er seinen Job gemacht hatte.

“Wo?”

“San Francisco,” sagte Al unverzüglich. “Also doch nicht New York. Er ist okay.” Er hörte Michael leise seufzen, von ihm kommend war das ein Ausdruck großer Aufregung.

“Lass ihn hierher zurückbringen,” ordnete er an, wieder verhaltener.

“Schnell. Ich habe keine Zeit um Tom vorzuschicken, aber erschrecke ihn nicht mehr als nötig.” Al musste ausgesehen haben als hätte er Fragen; er sah Michaels Blick über sein Gesicht gleiten. “Ich brauche ihn,” war die einzige Erklärung, die er bekam. Al zuckte innerlich die Achseln; es war genug. Von Michael war überhaupt keine Erklärung notwendig.

“Kein Problem.”

“Danke,” sagte Michael gleichmütig, dann… stoppte er einfach. Al nahm an, er war in einen Gedanken versunken. Das passierte manchmal, wenn er eine plötzliche Eingebung hatte oder gedanklich etwas neu verknüpfte, das sofortiger Überlegung bedurfte. Aber nein, diesmal fühlte es sich anders an, als hätte er sich ausgeknipst. Es war nicht Als Sache, ihn zu unterbrechen, aber er fand auch, dass er nicht einfach so gehen konnte. Also ergriff er die Gelegenheit und versuchte, ihn zu durchschauen. Zu seiner Verblüffung konnte er es. Zum ersten Mal im Leben _erkannte_ er Michael, und diese Tatsache allein verstörte ihn. Es fühlte sich an, als blickte er durch einen Spionspiegel, als ob Michael keine Ahnung hatte dass er beobachtet wurde, und seine Wachsamkeit nachließ. Alles was er erlebt hatte, die ganze Vergangenheit und Gegenwart, schien plötzlich in sein Gesicht eingekerbt zu sein. Al war nicht sicher, ob er mehr fasziniert oder erschrocken davon war.

Michaels Gesichtsausdruck war wie immer, ernst und zurückhaltend, sein Haar gepflegt und die perfekt geschnittene Kleidung ordentlich, sogar mitten in der Nacht. Aber, wie in einem Trickbild wenn sich der Blickwinkel ändert, konnte Al Schmerz und Zorn über die jüngsten Ereignisse sehen, die über den vertrauten Gesichtszügen lagen. Das war bei jedem normalen Mann zu erwarten, sagte sich Al, das Leben war nun mal nicht leicht und hinterließ zwangsläufig Narben.

Aber Michael war weit davon entfernt, ein normaler Mann zu sein, und die Spuren des Lebens hatten kaum jemals sichtbare Male hinterlassen. Und so begriff er mit Erschrecken, dass sein Don, und infolgedessen auch er selbst, niemals mehr jung und unbeschwert sein würde. Als er jetzt in sein Gesicht sah, auf seine Hände, war er so unglaublich weiß; ja, er war immer blass gewesen, trotz seines reinen sizilianischen Blutes, viel mehr als seine Eltern und Geschwister. Aber es gab einen Unterschied zwischen blass und bleich, und Michael war nun zweifelsohne das letztere. Hatte der Mann sein Arbeitszimmer im letzten Monat überhaupt verlassen? Saß er noch mit seiner Mutter draußen in der Sonne, spielte er mit seinen Kindern?

Al war überrascht von sich selbst. Was waren das für Gedanken? Sein innerer Monolog hatte sich in eine verdammte Frau verwandelt.

Er richtete seinen Blick stattdessen auf die mittlere Distanz; wenn Michael sich auf die Interessen der Familie konzentrieren wollte zum Schaden seines Privatlebens, so war das seine Sache. Davon abgesehen, begann sich diese Besprechung…seltsam anzufühlen. Er wollte verschwinden und nachdenken. Michael sollte definitiv nicht wissen dass Al ihn angestarrt hatte, als wäre er seine private Bildershow.

Doch wieder fand er es unmöglich, seinen Boss so zu verlassen. Also stand er einfach da, und Michael stand da, die schwarzen Brauen zerfurcht gegen seine elfenbeinfarbene Haut. Weitere Sekunden vergingen, Al war nicht sicher wie viele. Er räusperte sich.

“Michael?” sagte er vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Keine Reaktion. “Don Corleone?” versuchte er es wieder, lauter, und sah Michael mit einem müden Ruck den Kopf heben. Wie oft, dachte Al, haben ihn Leute so genannt, um einen Gefallen, einen Ratschlag, ein Urteil gebeten? Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Oberhäupter der anderen Familien, viele in ihren Siebzigern, so lange bei der Stange bleiben konnten.

“Al,” sagte Michael endlich, als ob er ihn gerade erst bemerkt hätte. Er lächelte, das mechanische Lächeln, das nicht bis zu seinen Augen reichte, dann öffnete er seine Arme in der üblichen, brüderlichen Geste der Freundschaft. Al wusste, dass diese Geste bei Don Corleone vieles heißen konnte, obwohl er glaubte dass sie ihn seinem Fall tatsächlich Vertrauen bedeutete. Schnell überquerte er den Teppich um seinen Boss zu umarmen. Michael gab ihm einen kameradschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken, die Arme fest um ihn, es war wieder eines seiner Rituale um die Illusion von Gleichwertigkeit zu bewahren, aber Al hatte es nie gestört. Michael fühlte sich so stark an wie immer, und Al hätte glauben können er hätte sich die letzten fünf Minuten nur eingebildet, wenn nicht dieses leichte, erschöpfte Zittern in den Gliedern des Älteren gewesen wäre.

Al erkannte es als das was es war, reine körperliche Müdigkeit, die von zu wenig Bewegung und zu viel Konzentration kam. Er fühlte sich fast erleichtert, denn die Lösung war so einfach: Ein bisschen Schlaf, und Al würde nie wieder das unheimliche Gespenst der Sorgen sehen müssen, die an Michael hingen.

“Gut dass du ihn gefunden hast,” murmelte Michael, endlich kam er zum Thema zurück. So müde klang er, dass Al sich wünschte er könnte ihn dazu bringen, sich direkt hier am Schreibtisch schlafen zu legen. Nun ja, versuchen konnte er es, es war nicht so, dass andere Menschen ihm nicht zu sagen versuchten was er tun sollte, sowohl im Geschäft als auch privat. Es klappte nur nicht besonders oft.

Bevor er irgend einen weisen Ratschlag anbieten konnte, war Michael jedoch zurück getreten, hatte Als Kopf in beide Hände genommen und betrachtete ihn auf Armlänge mit einer gewissen schläfrigen Anerkennung. Al sonnte sich in der Bestätigung seines Bosses, auch wenn sein lästiges Gehirn aus der Ferne beobachtete und sich fragte, was dieses Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte. Vielleicht hatte Michael _doch_ bemerkt dass er angestarrt worden war, verstanden dass sein Untergebener ihn schutzlos und verletzlich gesehen hatte, und wollte ihn nun mit Zuneigung ablenken wie ein Kind mit Bonbons.

Was auch immer Als analytische Seite über all das dachte – die Schattenseite, die von Reflex und Reaktion lebte, kümmerte sich nicht darum. Diese Seite genoss einfach die Andeutung der Macht in Michaels kurzen Fingern, beugte ihren Kopf und wandte ihm die Wange zu, um seinen kühlen, unaufdringlichen Kuss zu erhalten. Mit jedem anderen Italiener wäre diese Geste warm und übertrieben gewesen, wenn sie als Lob gemeint war, so wie jetzt. Solche Theatralik hatte Al nicht von Michael erwartet. Dennoch erhielt er den freundlichen Klaps aufs Gesicht, der ihn strahlen ließ wie jedes Mal; für einen Moment lehnte Michaels blasse Schläfe an seinem Kiefer.

Dieses matte Anlehnen bestätigte jeden Gedanken, den Al in dieser Nacht gewälzt hatte über Michaels Gemütszustand, jeder Argwohn über sein Wohlbefinden, der schon vor Kuba ein anhaltendes Jucken im Genick gewesen war. Und er fand, er konnte es nicht ignorieren.

Al hatte jahrelang hart daran gearbeitet, jenen stoischen Gleichmut aufzubauen, den die Corleones von ihren engen Verbündeten erwarteten. Besonders leicht war es nicht gewesen, sein alter Ruf, er würde wild um sich schlagen, war wohlbegründet. Aber er hatte es fertig gebracht, und ließ sich nur mehr auf Geheiß seines Bosses von seinen Emotionen treiben.

Wie auch immer, Al sollte entdecken, dass Gleichmut Grenzen hatte, denn genau jetzt fühlte er einen so unwillkommenen Rausch von Verbundenheit und Mitleid und Stolz, dass ihm schwindlig davon wurde, was dieser Mann zu ertragen imstande war. Und in dem Moment verschwand wie eine Welle all seine sorgfältig erlernte Zurückhaltung, und das alte, primitive Innere kam zum Vorschein.

Er hörte sich selbst Michaels Namen sagen, in einem ganz unglücklichen Ton, und bevor er es wusste, bewegte er sich, nicht mehr als ein paar Zentimeter waren nötig um seine Lippen fest auf die des anderen Mannes zu pressen, in einer Geste die keusch, aber doch voll leidenschaftlicher Bewunderung war. Der verehrende Nebel lichtete sich rechtzeitig, so dass er Michael gegen seinen Schreibtisch zurückzucken sah. Einen Augenblick lang sah er so verunsichert aus – nicht furchtsam, das war er nie - als ob ihm sein _caporegime_ gerade den Kuss des Todes gegeben hätte. Al fluchte innerlich. Er begriff dass es gar nicht so abwegig war: Wie viele von Michael Corleones engsten Freunden hatten ihn in der Vergangenheit schon hintergangen? Tessio, Pentangeli, Fredo, warum also nicht er?

Michaels Finger drehten sich stählern gegen Als Nacken, hielten ihn fest während er ihn anstarrte, die großen nussbraunen Augen weit geöffnet. Al konnte hinter ihnen die Gedanken hin und her rasen sehen, viel zu schnell um sie zu lesen. Er war so auf Michael fixiert, dass er nicht wusste was sein eigener Körper tat, aber aus der atemlosen Weise wie sich der Ältere aufgerichtet hatte, gespannt wie ein Leopard, der ein größeres Raubtier musterte, konnte er schließen dass es nichts Hilfreiches war. Der kleine Teil von Als entrüsteter Vernunft, der tapfer gegen sein Gehirn hämmerte, sagte ihm, er musste in den nächsten Sekunden _irgend etwas_ tun um den Don zu überzeugen, dass er nicht vor hatte ihn um die Ecke zu bringen. Aber mit seiner Befürchtung überströmte ihn eine Woge aus Adrenalin, die seinen Antrieb fast völlig kontrollierte, und alles woran er denken konnte war, Michael noch einmal zu küssen. Er brauchte jedes Stückchen Standhaftigkeit das in ihm war, um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, es zu versuchen.

Die ganze Zeit über beobachtete Michael ihn gebannt, eine abwehrende Hand fixierte ihn immer noch. Während Al mit seinem Bauchgefühl kämpfte, hatte jedoch der kleinere Mann seine Augen zusammengekniffen, ihn losgelassen und sich vorsichtig zurückgelehnt um ein breiteres Bild zu erhalten, als sein Untergebener sich nicht bewegte. Al spürte den kalten, durchdringenden Blick überall, wusste dass Michael jedes mögliche Szenario durchdachte, dass zu diesem Moment geführt haben konnte, und er konnte nur beten, dass sein letzter Impuls die Grenzen so weit überschritten hatte, dass sein Boss daraus nicht schlau werden konnte.

Was auch immer Michael dachte, Al durfte es nicht wissen.

Michael starrte ihn noch eine kleine Ewigkeit lang an, dann senkte er den Blick. Das war sowohl eine Erleichterung für Al als auch ein neuer Schrecken, denn er ertappte seine Augen dabei, wie sie über die Rundung von Michaels gesenkten Wimpern glitten – viel zu luxuriös für einen Mann, selbst seine Mutter sagte das – mit einer ganz anderen Bewunderung als jener, die er für seinen Paten vorbehalten hatte.

“Zurück, bitte,” sagte Michael ruhig, einen seltsamen Ton in der Stimme. Er richtete sich wieder auf, diesmal aber mit dem ganzen Gewicht seiner Ausstrahlung, der nicht greifbaren Macht, die vernünftige Männer vorsichtig machte, ohne dass er ein Wort sagte. Als Instinkte wussten genau wie sie darauf zu reagieren hatten: Er trat zurück.

“Danke,” sagte Michael. “Das ist alles für heute.”

“Boss,” begann Al dringlich, denn sein Gehirn hatte sich wieder eingeschaltet – zu spät natürlich – und er wusste, er würde sich erklären müssen.

“Nein.” Michael unterbrach ihn, das Wort sanft und eiskalt. Während Al schaute, in Schweigen verfallen, hielt Michael seine Hand hin, bleiche Knöchel nach oben und wartete grimmig darauf, dass sein _caporegime_ spurte. Al fand es peinlich und einschüchternd, aber er hatte keine Wahl. So reuig wie er nur konnte unter den gegebenen Umständen, hob er die Hand seines Bosses an seine Lippen.

“Don Corleone,” murmelte er. Michael löste sich ruhig und deutete zur Tür.

“Gute Nacht.” Al schaffte es, den Gruß zu erwidern und ging hinaus. Als er sich drehte um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen, sah er Michael an seinem Schreibtisch lehnen, bleich und nachdenklich. Seine Hand hob sich, um gegen seine Augenlider zu drücken, die Geste die Al einmal so gefallen hatte. Dann schloss sich die Tür.


	2. Nicht dein Herz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al erkennt - mit etwas Hilfe seines Gehirns - endlich seine verdammten Instinkte als das, was sie in Wahrheit sind, und Michael macht etwas Unerwartetes.

Al lag bis in den Morgen wach und überlegte, wieviel Tage er wohl noch zu leben hatte. Nach einer schauerlichen Stunde von Todesangst und irrem Rausch als er in sein Häuschen zurückkehrte, war das Adrenalin schließlich abgeebbt. Alles was blieb, war die Frage was _zur Hölle_ geschehen war und wie er dafür bezahlen würde. Die Frage war nicht _ob_ , sonder nur _wann_.

Nicht eine Sekunde dachte er daran, abzuhauen.

Als er spät nachmittags aufwachte, war er nur wenig überrascht noch am Leben zu sein. Er wusste, dass Michael der Sache erst auf den Grund gehen würde – _ihm_ auf den Grund gehen würde – bevor er ein Urteil fällte. Und Michael tat nichts überstürzt.

Ohne eine Order die ihn zurückrief, arbeitete er daher weiter und organisierte ein verlässliches Team, um Fredo nach Hause zurückzuholen. Schnell war er wieder in seiner alten Routine, mit dem stetigen Gefühl, eine Zeitbombe um die Rippen geschnallt zu haben; aber niemand verlor ein Wort darüber, was er dem Paten mitten in der Nacht in seinem Büro getan haben könnte. Am wenigsten Michael.

Gewiss hatte Michael größere Dinge durchzudenken. Al und Rocco hatten Andeutungen von Tom gehört, über das Ausmaß und die Tiefe der Ermittlungen im „organisierten Verbrechen“, die bald dem Senatsausschuss berichtet werden sollten. Das FBI hatte Cicci, diesen Verräter, in Schutzhaft, und was viel schlimmer war, den verfluchten Frank Pentangeli. Al hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen, als er hörte, was Pentangeli vor hatte zu gestehen, seine Lippen wurden schmal und sein blasses Gesicht rot vor Wut.

„Den Blick kannst du dir sparen,“ sagte Tom, der Al Neris Killerinstinkt bestens kannte. „Wir erreichen ihn nicht. Die Polizei hat ihn sicherer eingesperrt als in Alcatraz.“

Das sah Al ein, grübelte aber wegen Michael weiter nach: Es war unverzeihlich von jedem, erst recht von einem Underboss. Was auch immer Pentangeli glaubte dass Michael ihm angetan hatte, egal welchen Deal er bekommen hatte, man warf nicht das Oberhaupt seiner Familie den Regierungswölfen zum Fraß vor. Was war nur aus der _Omertà_ geworden? dachte Al entsetzt. Der Gedanke an Michael Corleone im Zeugenstand beleidigte ihn persönlich. Die Vorstellung, dass Michael für schuldig befunden werden könnte, war unerträglich. Aber es würde einen Geniestreich brauchen, um sie diesmal ungeschoren davonkommen zu lassen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Michael reichlich Genialität und Waffen in seinem Arsenal. Leider war eine jener Waffen anscheinend Fredo, der auf dem Anwesen abgesetzt worden war, um mit Tom zu sprechen und dann Michaels Gefallen zu erwarten. Al wusste nicht genau, was in ihrem Treffen enthüllt worden war, oder welch schmerzliche Dummheiten Fredo gewagt hatte, Michael ins Gesicht zu sagen. Nur dass Michael ziemlich gefasst aus dem eiskalten Wintergarten gegangen war, aschgrau im Gesicht und mit einer Stimme so leise, dass Al sich anstrengen musste sie zu hören.

„Ich will dass ihm nicht das Geringste zustößt, solange meine Mutter lebt.“

Al nickte und ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als Michael entschlossen seine Schultern straffte, und losging um seine Pläne zu schmieden. Als eigenes Schicksal mochte noch unsicher sein, Fredo Corleones Tage waren wohl gezählt.

* * *

Die Corleone-Familie kam aus den Ermittlungen heraus mit einem Namen, der, wenn nicht direkt reingewaschen, zumindest nicht nachweislich kriminell war. Al war immer noch verblüfft von der Taktik, die Michael und Tom gegen Pentangeli gewählt hatten, der sich in letzter Sekunde an das Gesetz des Schweigens erinnert hatte. Al hatte es organisiert, Franks Bruder vom Flugzeug abzuholen und wieder hinzubringen, und er staunte fortwährend über seinen Boss. Und nun konnte Pentangeli den ehrenvollen Ausweg wählen, der Name seiner Familie war geschützt und Al seiner schönen Rachefantasien beraubt. Trotzdem, Ende gut – alles gut, dachte Al griesgrämig. Und die Gerichtsverhandlung war das _einzige_ , das gut geendet hatte.

Erst Connie fort, dann Fredo. Und jetzt Kay. Michaels Familie mochte intakt sein, seine _Familie_ zerbrach jedoch trotz all seiner Bemühungen. Al hörte von dem Streit durch Rocco, der taktvoll im Nebenzimmer gewartet hatte.

„Nicht dass ich gelauscht hätte,“ erzählte der andere _caporegime_ , während er seinen Teller mit Brot und Tortellini füllte, „aber am Ende flogen die Fetzen als wären sie raufende Hunde. Sie hat es in sich, das hätte ich nicht geglaubt.“

„Was hat sie gesagt?“ fragte Al, der Frauen alles zutraute, seit seine eigene geliebte Frau auf und davon war. Seitdem hielt er sein Interesse an ihnen gering und seine Wertschätzung noch geringer. Aber was auch immer Kay gesagt hatte, hatte etwas mit Michael _gemacht_ , und Al hätte zu gerne gewusst, was es war. Rocco schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Kann ich nicht sagen.“ Auf Als überraschten Blick hin schüttelte er ihn nochmal. „Es war zu... Gott, Al, Frauen sind grausam. Mike hatte recht, sie gehen zu lassen.“

Was Kay getan hatte, erfuhr Al erst Jahre später, aber die Wirkung auf Michael sah er augenblicklich. Seine Pläne, die Feinde der Corleones zurückzuschlagen, liefen unauffällig weiter, aber in seinem Privatleben begann er sich mehr und mehr ins Haupthaus zurückzuziehen, seine Familie nahe um sich – seine Kinder, seine Mutter, Tom. Und doch kam es Al vor, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten Anschluss an sie zu finden, jetzt wo sie bei ihm waren. Selbst Al spielte öfter mit den Kindern als Michael, nachdem ihm die Verantwortung für ihre Nanny übertragen worden war. Al hatte so oder so nichts gegen Kinder, aber manchmal hatte er den Verdacht, es sei eine Strafe.

Wenn es tatsächlich eine war, dann die einzige die er bekommen hatte. Al wusste es besser, als sich einzubilden Michael hätte vergessen, was in jener Nacht geschehen war – der Nacht an die er versuchte niemals mehr zu denken. Aber er war weder verbannt noch zurechtgewiesen worden. Vielleicht sprach Michael weniger mit ihm, aber er sprach mit allen weniger in diesen Tagen.

Manchmal spürte Al, dass Michael ihn ansah. Doch nach dieser Nacht hatte er kein einziges Mal sagen können, was er dachte: Er schien nicht besonders ärgerlich, nicht besonders fröhlich, nicht besonders _irgendetwas_ zu sein. Als Fähigkeiten was Bildsprache anging, waren begrenzt, aber es war, als wäre Michael mit einer dünnen aber harten Schicht farblos-weißer Gaze überzogen. Wegen dieser Leere war es, dass er sich Sorgen um das Wohlergehen seines Bosses machte, mehr denn je, denn er war sicher, dahinter versteckte sich etwas Schädliches.

* * *

Al sah nicht nur nach den Kindern, er war nun auch verantwortlich für die Überwachung des Anwesens, inklusive des streng bewachten Haupthauses. Es gab keine Ehefrau, die es genervt hätte, dass er zu allen Nachtstunden aufstand, also ging er oft auch selbst ein paar Patrouillen. Er war gerne gründlich: Michael legte größten Wert auf den Schutz seiner Kinder, auch wenn er Schwierigkeiten hatte, ihnen seine Zuneigung zu zeigen.

Wenn die Kinder instinktiv Michaels erste Priorität waren, so konnte Al nichts dagegen tun dass der Don seine war. Am Ende seiner Rundgänge passierte er oft die Treppe, die zu Michaels Zimmerflucht führte, und wann immer er vorbeikam, ertappte er sich dabei, dass er hochblickte. Michael schlief jetzt allein, wenn er überhaupt schlief; er war nicht wie andere Männer, die sich ohne viel nachzudenken eine andere Frau gesucht hätten um sich warm zu halten. Al sinnierte oft über den Grund dafür, obwohl er versuchte es nicht zu tun, weil es so unverhohlen respektlos war.

Vermutungen halfen sowieso nicht, denn immer dann erwischte sich Al unweigerlich dabei, bei seinen eigenen Neigungen gegenüber seinem Don zu verweilen, und das war ein Gedankengang der nur ins Desaster führen konnte. Er sollte nicht einmal schauen, sollte sich Michael nicht vorstellen dort oben in der Dunkelheit, den vollkommenen Geist, der weiß Gott welche emotionalen Lasten wegsteckte und verdrängte. Er –

Al schaute auf und erspähte Bewegung: Das Weiß von Hemdsärmeln im Dunkeln. Ohne es zu wollen, blieb er stehen.

„Wer ist es?“ fragte eine leise Stimme. Als sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, wurde Michael sichtbar, eine Hand an seinem Rücken, wo eine Pistole war, das wusste Al. Angespannt, aber das war nicht überraschend.

„Ich,“ rief Al sachte, denn die Haltung bedeutete Nervosität, und er kannte Michael gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht danebenschießen würde. Er sah Michael innehalten, bevor seine Waffenhand sich zurück an seine Seite bewegte.

„...Ah.“ Nicht sehr aufschlussreich, aber was erwartete er, wenn der Mann so guten Grund hatte ihm gegenüber misstrauisch zu sein? Michael sah herunter auf ihn, blass im dämmrigen Licht des Korridors.

„Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?“ fragte Al vorsichtig, denn er musste einen – freilich armseligen – Vorwand finden warum er hier stehengeblieben war.

Michael sah nicht besänftigt aus. An diesem Punkt befahl Als Gehirn ihm streng, zu verschwinden, und doch begann er die Treppe hinaufzusteigen, denn es war spät und er war müde und der verdammte Instinkt, deinem Boss immer zur Seite zu stehen, war so fürchterlich stark. Alles was er wusste, war dass dort Michael stand, und was war sein Leben sonst, als dem Mann zuzustreben der ihm gezeigt hatte, dass es eine Zukunft für ihn gab, der für sich allein ein Schicksal war?

Ja, dachte Al hilflos, lass _das_ der Grund sein. Er konnte gerade noch damit klarkommen, etwas unglaublich Dummes zu tun, wenn metaphysischer Mist daran schuld war. Womit er nicht klarkam, waren die Standbilder, die er beim Blinzeln sah, während er nach oben ging: Michaels Wimpern, die ernste Schönheit seiner Züge, die weiße Haut gegen das samtige Dunkel rund um ihn.

Michael war erstarrt, seine Haltung vorsichtig, während Al sich näherte. Wie schwer es trotzdem aussah, diese Kontrolle zu halten; beinahe, um ein Haar, konnte Al sehen, wie die Müdigkeit und der Kummer der letzten Zeit drohten seine Fassung zu durchbrechen. Dabei vergaß Al prompt sich selbst und richtete seine Besorgnis auf den Mann über ihm: Wie lange war es her dass er Michael alleine so nah gewesen war? Er hatte nicht gewusst wie schlimm es geworden war. Er fühlte ein erdrückendes Maß an Verantwortung dafür, denn welchen Titel der Don ihm auch gab, er war von Natur aus ein Bodyguard. Michael sah überhaupt nicht gut aus, was hieß dass Al in seinem Job versagt hatte; seine Pflichten vernachlässigt hatte wegen eines fehlgeleiteten Akts der Zuneigung.

Das ging nicht.

Al war zwei schmale Stufen unter Michael, als ihn der Ältere mit einer Hand an der Schulter stoppte, gerade genug um den Höhenvorteil zu behalten. Michaels Kiefer war angespannt, seine Körpersprache eine klare Warnung. Aber alles was Al sah, war der ausgelaugte Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Bosses, der die Linien rund um seine Augen tiefer einkerbte. Und es war unglaublich: Sogar so angeschlagen vor Kummer, dass er vielleicht Tage nicht geschlafen hatte, war Michael immer noch magnetisch. Kein Wunder dass er so etwas fühlte, sagte sich Al, seinem gesunden Menschenverstand zum Trotz. Was dieser Mann imstande war zu erwecken... eigentlich alles.

„Es ist spät, Al,“ sagte Michael und klang ausgenutzt. „Ich bin müde.“ Das konnte Al zur Genüge spüren im erschöpften Gewicht der Hand, die ihn immer noch zurückhielt.

„Du solltest mehr schlafen, Boss. Es ist nicht gut für dich.“ Jetzt klang Al dumm, als würde er mit dem kleinen Tony sprechen und nicht mit dem Oberhaupt der Corleone-Dynastie. Er sah ein winziges Zucken ums Michaels Mund, das ein dünnes Lächeln sein konnte oder nur ein müder Tick.

„Ich brauche nicht viel in letzter Zeit,“ sagte Michael abwesend, den Ratschlag wegwischend, als ob gute acht Stunden Schlaf ein unverzeihlicher Luxus wären. „Du solltest dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich machen. Sorg dich um deinen Job.“

Sein Tonfall war neutral, aber etwas in diesem letzten Teil klang wie eine Warnung. Es war nicht genug Mahnung für Al, der immer noch halb gefesselt war von einer Mischung aus Beschützerinstinkt und schierer Betörung. Wieder tat sein Körper was zum Teufel er wollte, genau wie in jener Nacht, und ehe er sich versah, hatte er eine Hand gehoben und unterstützend an den Rücken seines Paten gelegt, ohne einen Gedanken an Selbstschutz.

„Das _ist_ mein Job,“ konstatierte Al mit unbekümmerter Missachtung seiner eigenen Gesundheit. Michael starrte ihn still an, als ob er nicht wüsste, wie er auf diese Darbietung von Schwachsinn auch noch reagieren sollte. „Du solltest dich ausruhen gehen. Wenn du willst kann ich dort warten.“ Für eine Sekunde schlossen sich Michaels Augen und Al sah ihn zusammenzucken, als hätte er Schmerzen; er sammelte sich schnell wieder, aber Al hatte es bemerkt. Wie lange war es wohl her, fragte er sich düster, dass jemand Michael angeboten hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben? Nicht zu seinem Schutz oder einer Gunst wegen sondern einfach... seinetwegen.

Er war jetzt so nahe, er war so weit gekommen und so dumm gewesen. Was macht eine weitere tollkühne Tat noch für einen Unterschied, dachte Als Gehirn, das fast losgelöst zusah, wie seine Hand an Michaels Nacken rutschte. Al streckte sich und berührte die Stirn des Älteren mit seiner eigenen, so wie man es mit einem Blutsverwandten oder Liebhaber machen würde; und plötzlich, Haut an Michaels kühler Haut, ahnte er, dass sein Boss vielleicht weich werden _wollte_ , nur ein einziges Mal jemanden anderen die Verantwortung für sein Wohl tragen lassen wollte.

Michael schluckte, dann holte er vorsichtig Luft, bevor er sich zurücklehnte um seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ich habe viel nachgedacht seit Fredo,“ sagte Michael leise, er sah ihn an mit der Art von Aufmerksamkeit, die Al fast hypnotisierend fand. „Über Vertrauen. Und jetzt denke ich über dich nach.“ Seine Hand hielt Als Schulter jetzt mit hartem Griff. „Woher weiß ich dass ich auf dich zählen kann, Al?“ fragt er, die Augen flackerten über sein Gesicht. „Vertrauen bis aufs _Blut_?“ ergänzte er bitter.

Al wusste, Michael musste sich gefragt haben, ob er sich überhaupt im normalen Lauf der Geschäfte auf ihn verlassen konnte. Und dies war nochmal ein ganz anderer Risikobereich. Ihm war klar, wie gefährlich es für Don Corleone war, auch nur daran zu denken sich verletzlich zu zeigen, nicht nur wegen seiner eigenen Sicherheit, sondern wegen seines Ansehens, das der Eckstein der ganzen Familie war. Wer war Al überhaupt? Nicht Michaels Mutter, die als einziger Mensch den Funken einer Chance hatte, die persönlichen Ängste ihres Sohnes zu hören. Nicht einmal seine Frau war so privilegiert gewesen. Und hier war nun Al, nicht durch Blutlinie an ihn gebunden, sondern durch die unverlässlichste Art von Loyalität, mit unklaren Absichten und ganz unglaublicher Frechheit. Es war ein Wunder, dass ihn Michael überhaupt ins Haus ließ.

Eine Minute lang sagte Al nichts. Er versuchte verzweifelt, seine Gedanken neu zu sammeln, denn wenn es einen Zeitpunkt gab wann sein Gehirn die Kontrolle übernehmen sollte, dann war er jetzt. Al war so beschäftigt, seine Vernunft wieder zu Gehorsam zu bringen, dass er nicht merkte wie seine Hand zurück über Michaels Kragen fuhr, um die beruhigende Stabilität seiner schmalen Schultern zu spüren, die Wolle seiner Weste weich unter Als Fingern. Erst als er den leichten, müden Ruck in Michaels Atem hörte merkte er was er tat.

„Du willst wissen dass du mir vertrauen kannst,“ sagte Al eilig während er seine Hand wegnahm. Er scherte sich nicht um den Klang seiner Stimme: Weder ruhig noch vernünftig. Er würde hoffen müssen dass Michael nur auf seine Worte hörte. „Okay. Erstens: Du vertraust auf dein eigenes Urteil, richtig?“

„...Im Großen und Ganzen,“ erwiderte Michael, mit einer Schärfe im Ton.

„Dann solltest du mir vertrauen.“ Al hielt inne, um Worte zu finden die möglichst wenig rührselig klangen. „Deshalb hast du mich gewählt, nicht? Deshalb hast du mich aus der Zelle geholt, mich aufgenommen und warst so gut zu mir dass es unmöglich war, nicht für dich töten zu wollen. Weil du einen Mann gebraucht hast der absolut loyal zu dir war: dein bis in den Tod. Er brauchte nicht intelligent zu sein, genau genommen war er’s besser nicht. Er musste nur auf dein Wort hören als ob es keinen anderen gäbe.“

„War es das, was ich brauchte,“ sagte Michael _sotto voce_.

„Ja,“ sagte Al, „und du hast mich ausgewählt, und es musste einen Grund gehabt haben, Boss, und der Grund ist dein sicheres Urteilsvermögen. Weil du richtig gewählt hast.“

„Du hast dir ja Gedanken darüber gemacht.“ Es war eine Spur von Überraschung in Michaels gleichmäßiger Stimme, als ob einer seiner Wachhunde plötzlich ein Kunststück aufgeführt hätte. Was eigentlich ein ziemlich treffender Vergleich war, dachte Al.

„Ja,“ sagte Al. Michael blieb still, also fuhr er fort. „Weißt du, Pentangeli hat Geschichten erzählt über deinen Vater und den Typen, Luca Brasi.“ Michael warf ihm darauf einen scharfen Blick zu, wartete aber was nun kommen würde. „Und ich glaube, du wolltest vielleicht auch einen Luca Brasi für dich. Nun ja, du hast einen, und der bin ich: loyal über die Vernunft hinaus.“

„...du hast mit Luca nicht viel gemeinsam,“ sagte Al leise. „Wie sich zeigt.“

„Nur weil ich denken kann,“ betonte Al.

„Auf alle möglichen Arten.“

„Nun ja, das hast du mich gelehrt.“ Michael sah vage unzufrieden aus, als ob Al diese Lektion etwas zu gut gelernt hatte. Al seufzte durch die Nase vor Frust. Er konnte die Worte nicht finden, um zu zeigen dass es egal war: Obwohl seine gelegentlichen Geistesblitze mit seiner Intuition meist uneinig waren, wenn es um Loyalität ging, gewann _immer_ sein Instinkt. Und jeder Instinkt den er jemals gehabt hatte, strebte Michael zu wie eine Pflanze dem Licht.

„Es ist... persönlich,“ sagte er schließlich, besiegt von seinem Mangel an Eloquenz. „Es übertrumpft das Geschäft.“

Auf das hinauf neigte Michael nachdenklich seinen Kopf. Jene großen Augen verrieten nichts, aber unter dem Schrecken über seine eigene Dreistigkeit dachte Al, er könnte sehen, dass die Anspannung ein winziges bisschen weniger wurde. Michaels Schultern schienen zu sinken, was niemand gemerkt hätte, der nicht so obsessiv interessiert war wie Al. Also erhob er wieder die Hand, legte sie flach an Michaels Rücken und schob ihn vorwärts, ohne Widerstand zu spüren. Er riskierte viel, das wusste er, aber Michael wollte jemandem trauen, _wollte_ diese kräfteraubende Haltung loslassen, und Al wollte ihn dazu bringen.

„Ich bin dein Mann, Michael,“ sagte er feierlich. „Das weißt du. Ein Wort von dir genügt.“

Lange Pause. „Dann lass mich, bitte,“ murmelte Michael.

Al befahl sich genau das zu tun, aber stattdessen hörte er ein ungeplantes aber leidenschaftliches „ _Nein._ aus seinem Mund. Sein leichtsinniger Arm zog sein Gegenüber immer noch näher. Der Griff an Als Schulter wurde schmerzhaft, und für einen Moment drückte Michaels Stirn gegen seine. Nun wandte der kleinere Mann schließlich den Blick ab und seine dichten Wimpern senkten sich. Al konnte spüren wie sich Michaels Stirn furchte, konnte sein schnelles Ausatmen hören als Al ihn vorwärts zog in einem geschockten Rausch von Verbundenheit. Dann stieß Michael ihn von sich, entschlossen, und Al taumelte gefährlich nah an die Kante seiner Stufe. Glücklicherweise waren seine Reflexe immer noch hervorragend, obwohl er über die Jahre etwas runder geworden war, und nur sie bewahrten ihn davor, sich bei der Landung unten den Schädel einzuschlagen.

Während Al mit seiner Balance kämpfte hatte sich Michael gelöst, war eine Stufe nach oben getreten und sah auf ihn herunter. Al dachte, er könnte unter der Kühle einen Schimmer Enttäuschung entdecken. Das hat das _Nein_ bewirkt, dachte Al aufgebracht, als ob seine anderen Handlungen weniger schwachsinnig gewesen wären; Michael Corleone Widerworte zu geben! Das würde er sich von niemandem gefallen lassen: Nicht von seiner Schwester, seinen Kindern, niemandem.

Al spürte dass er beschämt errötete, sein Puls hüpfte bei dem Risiko dass er eingegangen war, ganz zu schweigen von der Erinnerung an Michaels Haut, seiner –

„Tut mir leid,“ sagte er kleinlaut, bevor _das_ noch weiter ging.

„Wenn ich mich nicht auf dich verlassen kann, zu tun was ich sage, wenn ich es sage,“ antwortete Michael mit leiser, ausgelaugter Stimme, „denkst du ich sollte dich so nahe zu mir lassen?“

„Nein,“ sagte Al sofort, er vertraute sich nicht einmal mehr selbst; alles woran er gedacht hatte, war das Wohlergehen seines Bosses, und was war passiert. Seine Impulse waren völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten.

„Nein,“ stimmte Michael zu und starrte seinen Untergebenen an mit einer neuen blanken Eindringlichkeit, die Al das Gefühl gab er würde an ihm vorbei sehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich um und ging langsam die Treppe hinauf.

* * *

Al wusste dass er es nicht mehr länger aufschieben konnte: Früher oder später würde er sich dem Antrieb stellen müssen, die zu diesem Fiasko geführt hatten. Er wollte nicht, denn sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, wenn er erst gründlich über diese Impulse gegenüber seinem Boss nachdenken würde, würden sie sich als einfach _un_ denkbar entpuppen.

Und dann würde er keine Wahl haben, als sich Michaels Bestrafung zu unterwerfen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich feige und hoffte, es würde irgendetwas dazwischenkommen, bevor dies passierte.

Er wurde auf die schlimmstmögliche Art erhört: Am nächsten Tag starb Carmela Corleone.

Al stand leise beim Besuch der anderen Familienmitglieder, die gekommen waren um die letzte Ehre zu erweisen, und fragte sich was es bedeutete, Schuld für etwas zu fühlen über das man keinerlei Kontrolle hatte. Er sah Connie hinausgehen auf der Suche nach ihrem Bruder. Wenn das Schicksal mit einer Hand nahm, so gab es mit der anderen Hand, wie es schien; dachte er bestürzt, aber Michael würde den Tausch wohl kaum begrüßen.

Michael war dem Großteil der Totenwache ferngeblieben, Al nahm an, er wollte nicht mit Fredo im selben Raum sein. Daher hielten alle inne, als sein Boss nun erschien, und warteten was geschehen würde. Zu Als Erstaunen ging Michael geradewegs zu seinem Bruder, öffnete seine Arme und empfing Fredos fieberhafte Umarmung. Al war verunsichert bei diesem Anblick, er konnte es nicht damit in Einklang bringen, wie er Michael und seine unerbittliche Gerechtigkeit verstanden hatte. Aber Trauer konnte einen Mann tatsächlich verändern, und vielleicht war es so am besten, denn Blut war Blut.

Connie schwebte herbei und ein zitterndes Lächeln breitete sich zwischen ihren Tränen aus. Dann hob Michael seinen Kopf, seinen Bruder noch im Arm, und sah Al direkt an. Was Al in diesem tränenlosen Blick sah, jagte ihm einen solchen Schauer durch die Glieder, dass er alles tun musste um nicht zurück zu zucken, denn die Botschaft in Michaels Augen sagte ihm genau, was passieren würde. Ihre Mutter war gestorben, und er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Und es würde Al sein, der sie auszuführen hatte.

* * *

Es war wieder Nacht geworden. Die Beerdigung war zu Ende und die Trauernden gegangen, ohne dass Michael eine einzige Träne vergossen hatte. Al verstand, dass Don Corleone eine starke Front nach außen zeigen musste, aber das war... nicht normal. Es war vollkommen in Ordnung, am Begräbnis der eigenen Mutter zu weinen, und mehr noch, es war _gesund_. Als eigene Mama hatte immer gesagt, sizilianische Männer würden so viel weinen wie sie lachen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann Michael eins von beiden getan hatte; und der einzige Mensch der es gewusst hätte, lag nun im Grab.

Al war so damit beschäftigt, sich Sorgen zu machen, dass er merkte, er hatte den halben Sicherheitsrundgang auf Autopilot gemacht, und würde noch eine Runde machen müssen. Er war gerade fertig, als er in der Eingangshalle Rocco begegnete; sie nickten einander zu. „Falls du Bericht erstatten gehst, er ist im Bootshaus,“ teilte ihm Rocco mit.

Al wechselte die Richtung und _fühlte_ den schrägen Blick des anderen, als er ging. Das kam öfter vor in letzter Zeit. Rocco war clever und aufmerksam, gut möglich dass er die nachdenklichen Blicke bemerkt hatte, die ihr Boss Al zugeworfen hatte, und sich gefragt hatte was sie bedeuteten; das reichte um zu erahnen das Michael misstrauisch war. Al beunruhigte nur, welchen Grund Rocco mit diesem Misstrauen verbinden könnte.

Trotzdem, gerade jetzt zählte Roccos Meinung nicht. Nur ein Mann zählte.

Al fand Michael wo der andere _caporegime_ gesagt hatte, er saß im Halbdunkel und starrte auf das schwarze Wasser des Sees hinaus. Er wartete, bis Al die Tür geschlossen hatte, dann hob er einen Finger von der Armlehne seines Stuhls.

„Das Anwesen ist sauber,“ sagte ihm Al. „Die Jungs beim Tor sagen, alle Gäste von der Liste sind fort, außer die, die übernachten.“ Michael hatte sich nicht gedreht um ihn anzusehen, aber Al spürte wie er rote Ohren bekam; es war das erste Mal dass er alleine mit Michael sprach seit... nun ja, seit dem letzten Mal. Nervosität. Er hatte sie nie gespürt. „Tom hat Connie in ihrer alten Suite einquartiert,“ fügte er hinzu, er wappnete sich – Michaels Schwester zu erwähnen kam unangenehm nahe an das Thema Fredo. Feigling oder nicht, Al wollte nicht hören was Michael heute Abend über seinen Bruder zu sagen haben könnte.

Aber Michael ignorierte die naheliegende Überleitung, sein Blick war immer noch nach draußen gerichtet. Mit düsterer Intuition verstand Al, dass Michael sich in diesem Moment nicht bewegen konnte unter der unsichtbaren Last, die auf ihm lag: Sein eigener Schmerz und der aller anderen, Connies Dankbarkeit für die Versöhnung mit seinem Bruder, und was diese Vergebung in Wirklichkeit bedeutete. Verglichen damit, war Als Verhalten auf der Treppe ein kleiner Wassertropfen in dem See aus Sorgen seines Bosses.

„Gut,“ sagte Michael endlich, kaum mehr als ein Murmeln. Al sah ihn blinzeln, und seine Augen blieben für einige Sekunden geschlossen bis er sie wieder öffnete, als wäre das ein persönlicher Sieg gegen die Erschöpfung.

Diese Weigerung, oder vielleicht Unfähigkeit, etwas so Natürliches zu tun wie einzuschlafen, erweckte Als gottverdammte Instinkte wieder zum Leben. Als er Michael dort sitzen sah, überkam ihn eine Woge von heftiger Sehnsucht; es hatte den Anschein, als ob Als Verstand sich schlussendlich auf sein animalisches Herz eingelassen hatte, und die beiden waren in perfektem Einverständnis darüber, wie er für diesen Mann fühlte: beschützend, und besitzergreifend, erschrocken und beflügelt.

Und _Begehren_ spürte er; das war das Schlimmste! Das war ganz neu. Al wusste dass er nicht schwul war, und verdammt sicher war es auch Michael nicht – aber Gott im Himmel, man musste ihn nur _ansehen_ : unbeweglich vor Erschöpfung, ganz und gar respekteinflößend, und immer noch war er so verflucht schön dass es fast wehtat.

Angesichts dieser plötzlichen Erleuchtung sanken Als Lebensgeister so darnieder, dass sie fast auf einer Höhe mit jenen von Michael waren. Jeder ehrfurchtsvolle Impuls, den er in diesen letzten Monaten gespürt hatte, bekam nun eine doppelte Bedeutung, ehrenhaft und unmoralisch zugleich: Dieser Kuss, die Konfrontation auf der Treppe, jedes Mal wenn ihm die Präsenz seines Paten Freude bereitet hatte.

Das war es also? War es _das_ , was er würde gestehen müssen? Al hatte sich selbst versprochen er würde seine Motive untersuchen, herausfinden was sie bedeuteten, und die Bestrafung seines Dons auf sich nehmen. Aber er hatte nicht gedacht, dass es das sein würde.

Al presste sein Kiefer so stark zusammen, dass er fühlte wie seine Zähne knirschten, sich beherrschend in seinem verdammten Mund, der entweder etwas Überfürsorgliches und Besorgtes zu Michael sagen, oder ihm einfach alles erzählen wollte; Al war nicht sicher was. Und für das Letztere war heute nicht der Zeitpunkt, an dem Tag, an dem der Mann seine Mutter begraben hatte.

Er schaute zurück, und merkte verwirrt dass Michael ihn anstarrte, offensichtlich erwacht aus seinem Tagtraum. Er schien nicht verwundert darüber dass Al außer Fassung war; sein müder Blick scannte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, der Mund abwägend. Dann sah er ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

“Hol mir einen Drink,” sagte Michael ruhig, der aprupte Klang holte Al aus seiner Krise. Al war froh wegsehen zu können um einen Canadian Club einzuschenken. Dann, “komm her.”

Al reichte ihm das Glas, betrachtete hilflos wie Michaels Daumen über die kalte Oberfläche glitt. Noch bevor er beiseitetreten konnte, lag Michaels Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihm. Ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden, nahm er einen Schluck, stellte das Glas ab, und packte Al an der Vorderseite seines Hemds.

Al glotzte ihn an, sein Geist und Instinkt mit einem Mal eine vollständige Leere.

Mit dem gleichen distanzierten Ausdruck benutzte Michael den Griff an Als Hemd, um sich zur vollen Größe hochzuziehen. Sein Gewicht zog den Jüngeren vorwärts, dann schlossen sich seine Arme um seinen _caporegime_ in dieser mehrdeutigen Umarmung, die Al erfolgreich als Freundschaft interpretiert hatte, als Führungstaktik und – gerade hatte er es bei Michael mit Fredo gesehen – als Todesurteil. Dann drehte Michael seinen Kopf und vergrub sein Gesicht an Als starker Schulter, und Als Verstand schaltete sich ab und verweigerte jede weitere Vermutung.

“Boss, ist alles -" mehr schaffte er nicht zu sagen, bevor seine Stimme sich in der Stille verlor. Al neigte unaufhaltsam seinen Kopf und atmete durch weiches, dunkles Haar, nahm Rauch wahr und einen leicht antiseptischen Geruch nach Vitalis. Sein Herz sprang zwei-, dreimal wie wahnsinnig bevor er nachgab und seine Arme um Michaels Rücken legte. Er wagte kaum zu atmen. Der kleinere Mann war nicht entspannt, ganz und gar nicht, aber auch nicht befremdet, sagte Als launenhafte Intuition. Eher _entschlossen_.

“…Michael?” Al flüsterte gegen die Schläfe seines Bosses. In seinen eigenen Ohren klang er so nervös wie jenes dumme Kind, das er einmal im Central Park Zoo gesehen hatte als es einen der Panther neckte: Es lockte und lockte ihn, bis die große Katze plötzlich da war, alle Zähne kaum 30 Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt; das Kind hatte beinahe einen Anfall bekommen. Al wusste was er fühlte, denn hier war Michael in seinen Armen, das Gesicht an seiner Schulter verborgen und Al _traute dem nicht._

“Boss, du -"

“So läuft es.” Michaels Stimme unterbrach ihn, ein leises Murmeln gedämpft durch Als Hemd. “Verstehst du?”

Tat er das? fragte sich Al hektisch. Der Ältere hielt völlig still, seine Haltung verbot Al jede Bewegung. Und dann verstand er es tatsächlich: Die Dinge mussten nach Michaels Regeln enden. Das taten sie immer, egal wie lang und quälend der Prozess war. Michael konnte von Ereignissen überrascht werden, betrogen und hintergangen von Menschen, aber seine Fähigkeit sich grimmig an das Unerwartete anzupassen war virtuos. Al hatte etwas Unerwartetes, Untragbares getan, und Michael hatte all diese Monate lang überlegt, auf seine undurchschaubare Weise. Nun schien es, als hätte er eine Verwendung gefunden für dieses neue Element an seinem Bodyguard, jetzt wo die letzte Person gestorben war, die ihm Trost spenden konnte.

So hatte er die Bedingungen festgesetzt, und hier waren sie: Michael würde einen Schritt tun, und Al würde folgen. Das war was Al seit ihrem ersten Treffen getan hatte, und alles was er jemals gewollt hatte.

“Verstanden,” sagte er Michael. Sobald er gesprochen hatte, atmete Michael aus, und Al übernahm sein Gewicht als er sich anlehnte. Oh, es fühlte sich gut an, schrecklich gut, nicht nur von einem selbstlosen Blickwinkel aus, sondern was die reine, eigennützige Empfindung anging. Al schloss behutsam seine Arme enger um ihn.

“Alles wird gut werden, weißt du,” versicherte ihm Al; er überlegte und ergänzte “Irgendwann.” Keine Reaktion; Plattitüden waren offensichtlich nicht nötig. Noch eine Minute hielt er Michael fest, dann begann er ihn in Richtung des langen Sofas zu schieben, denn so nahe konnte er spüren dass sein Boss vor Müdigkeit fast zitterte. Michael hielt stand, sein schmaler Körperbau trügerisch stark.

Als Al in zur Couch manövriert hatte, den niedrigen Tisch umrundend, hatte er sich etwas zurückgezogen, seine Hände um Als stattliche Taille. Al blickte ihn an, doch er schaute hinunter auf den Boden, ein bitterer Blick verdunkelte sein Gesicht, als ob ihm ausnahmsweise gleichgültig war, was Al darin las.

“Hast du dir's anders überlegt?” fragte Al. Michael schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, eine Hand glitt nach oben um seinen Nacken zu umschließen und zog ihn nach unten. Für einen Moment hielt er still, seine blasse Stirn berührte die von Al. Dann küsste ihn Michael.

Al hatte vergessen wie es war: Die seidige Kühle von Michaels Lippen, die Form seines geschlossenen Munds, und das sinnliche Schwindelgefühl seiner Nähe, es war alles das selbe wie beim ersten Mal. Nur, dass es diesmal Michael begonnen hatte. Al konnte nicht sagen was es bedeuten sollte; er hatte nicht gedacht dass diese Intimität irgend etwas mit Sex zu tun hatte, und dachte nicht, dass der andere Mann diesen Gedanken auch nur eine Sekunde erwägen würde. Und doch war Michaels Mund immer noch fest auf seinen gedrückt, seine Hand umklammerte Als Kragen.

Aber wie seine Umarmung, konnte auch Michael Corleones Kuss verschiedenste Dinge bedeuten.

Al wollte nichts mehr, als seinen Boss an sich zu pressen, seinen Mund zu öffnen und Whiskey und Rauch zu schmecken und welche einzigartige Essenz es auch immer war, die Michael zu ihm selbst machte. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung kooperierte sein Gehirn noch, und untersagte den irrwitzigen Impuls sobald er ihn gespürt hatte. Stattdessen nahm er den rätselhaften Gruß an, eine Hand an Michaels Kreuz, und ging nicht einen Zentimeter weiter als ihm angeboten wurde.

Michael unterbrach, murmelte vage etwas, das Zustimmung oder einfach Schläfrigkeit sein konnte, und küsste ihn nochmal, leicht und nüchtern. Er trug noch seinen Ehering, Al konnte ihn kalt an der Wange spüren. Er war durch und durch verwirrt über das, was gerade passierte; später würde er ziemlich dankbar sein dafür, denn wäre seine Skepsis nicht gewesen, so hätte die Empfindung von Michaels Lippen und die feinfühlige Stärke seiner Finger, der Anblick seines müden, lichten Gesichts, all seine Zurückhaltung zunichte gemacht.

Schließlich hörte Michael auf, federte auf seinen Fersen zurück und nahm Als Schultern in beide Hände. Al wusste, dass sein Boss seinen schnellen Atem hören konnte, das unterdrückte Zittern das vom Stillhalten kam. Michael, andererseits, schien etwas von seiner eigenen Anspannung verloren zu haben, als ob die Umarmung ihn von etwas befreit hatte. Jetzt sah er nur mehr unendlich müde aus, Melancholie in den Augen, so dass man glauben konnte, er sei nur ein normaler Mann der um einen geliebten Menschen trauerte.

Al deutete auf das Sofa. “Willst du dich ausruhen, Boss?” schlug er vor und hoffte, dass die Heiserkeit seiner Stimme es nicht wie eine Anmache klingen ließ. Michael seufzte.

“Warum nicht.”

Er ließ Al los und setzte sich schwer, einsinkend auf den weichen Kissen; eine Sekunde lang presste er die Fingerspitzen an seine Augenlider, schnürte dann seine Schuhe auf, stellte sie säuberlich neben das Sofa und streckte sich aus. Al fragte sich, ob das der Wink für ihn war, zu gehen. Vielleicht wäre es besser zu verschwinden, bevor sein offensichtlich degenerierter Verstand begann, den Anblick seines Bosses, mit gelockerter Krawatte und einer Haarsträhne von den Kissen zerzaust, in etwas Unanständiges zu verwandeln.

“Bleib hier,” befahl Michael, gerade als er es gedacht hatte. So viel zu dieser Idee. Al zog sich auf einen Stuhl zurück, der ihm einen Blick auf Tür und Fenster gab, und fand sich ab mit einer unbequemen Nacht.

Lange Zeit lag Michael mit geöffneten Augen. Al dachte schon, er hätte vielleicht so lange nicht geschlafen, dass er vergessen hatte wie man das machte, aber als er das nächste Mal hinsah, waren die Augen zugefallen. Seine Haut war so blass im halbdunklen Raum, dass Al seine dunklen Wimpern wie perfekte Halbmonde gegen seine Wangen sehen konnte.

In den Morgenstunden wurde es kalt; das umgebaute Bootshaus war exponierter als die anderen Zimmer, es ragte auf den Lake Tahoe hinaus. Als Al seinen eigenen Atem vor sich sehen konnte, ging er um eine Decke zu holen. Michael öffnete sofort die Augen als Al herantrat, also hatte er vielleicht überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Er nahm die Decke still und nickte ihm ambivalent zu; Al kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück und verbrachte den Rest der Nacht damit, schwermütig über seine eigene Verirrung nachzugrübeln.

Als am nächsten Morgen Connie kam, um nach ihrem Bruder zu sehen, saß Michael aufrecht am Sofa, gepflegt und mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand, während Al ihm die Zeitung vorlas. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wieder düster und undurchdringlich, ohne ein Zeichen, dass etwas Außergewöhnliches geschehen war: es war als ob sich nichts verändert hätte. Nur Al fühlte sich verändert.


	3. Du wirst es nicht bereuen

Al bemerkte bald, wie sich das Zuhause der Corleones veränderte nach der Beerdigung. Ein Flügel des Haupthauses, wo Connie und Fredo einquartiert worden waren, hatte eine Atmosphäre von subtiler Fröhlichkeit: Michaels Vergebung war eine berauschende Droge. Sowohl Michaels Kinder als auch Connies Jungen verbrachten Zeit dort, und Tony öffnete sich besonders Fredo gegenüber, auf die unkomplizierte Natur des Mannes – Al wollte ihn nicht einfältig nennen, aber so war es nun mal – sprach er viel leichter an als auf die Komplexität seines Vaters.

Die andere Seite des Hauses war mit einer gedämpften Intensität gefüllt, denn nun, als er seine Familie dort hatte wo er sie wollte, konnte Michael zu dem Problem Hyman Roth zurückkehren. Er verbrachte Stunden in geheimen Unterredungen mit Tom und verließ sich auf Al und Rocco, sich um die alltäglichen Routinegeschäfte zu kümmern. Al wusste, dass Michael frustriert war von Roths fortgesetzter Abwesenheit und seinen Plänen, in Israel Asyl zu suchen – dort würde es fast unmöglich sein, ihn zu erreichen. Aber verärgert oder trauernd, wenigstens sah sein Boss besser aus. Älter vielleicht, aber gesund.

Al war der Ansicht, dass man – wenigstens zum Teil – auch ihm dafür gratulieren musste. Er konnte jetzt voraussagen, wann Michael ihn rufen würde: Wenn der Teint des Älteren zu einer kalten Blässe wurde, wenn dunkle Schatten unter seinen Augen auftauchten; wenn seine Hände ihre Festigkeit verloren und sein gelassener Mund zu einer dünnen Linie des Ärgers wurde, dann ließ er Al zu sich.

Es war immer Michael, der diese Episoden initiierte; Al nahm an, dass sein Boss am besten wusste, wann die giftige Anhäufung seiner Sorgen vertrieben werden musste. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber Al merkte, wie er praktisch für jene Abende lebte, wenn Michael ihn nach dem Abendbericht zurückhielt, um still in seine Arme zu kommen. Manchmal hielt Michael ihn so fest, dass es schmerzte. Gelegentlich erschreckte und beglückte er Al mit mehr von jenen reinen, anständigen Küssen, die platonisch und gleichzeitig so erotisch waren, dass Al alle Konzentration brauchte, um nicht aus der Rolle zu fallen.

Nach einer Weile davon schlief Michael normalerweise, oder legte sich wenigstens hin, sein Gesicht vorübergehend frei von was auch immer ihn in den Tagen davor gequält hatte – was der ganze Zweck dieser seltsam tugendhaften Treffen war, und deshalb umso besser. Al saß dann auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und wachte über ihn. Während dieser langen Stunden fühlte es sich an, als hätte er alle Sorgen seines Don in sich aufgenommen; aber das war es nicht, nicht wirklich. Nein, wenn Al so etwas wie Verzweiflung fühlte in diesen Nächten, dann lag es daran, dass jede Minute, die er seinen Boss in seinen Armen hielt, ihn tiefer von seinem abnormalen Wesen überzeugte, und von einer unausweichlichen Tatsache: Dass er Michael Corleone wollte, auf jede erdenkliche Weise.

* * *

Das Leben gewöhnte sich recht komfortabel an diesen Ablauf. Michael wurde vierzig und ertrug eine Geburtstagsfeier, mit so viel Vergnügen als hätten ihm seine Verwandten eine Pistole an den Kopf gehalten. Fredo lehrte Tony zu fischen. Die Dinge fühlten sich... friedlich an.

Al war nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er dieser Ruhe misstraute, und sie sogar verabscheute, bis einer der Torwachen die Tageszeitungen heraufbrachte. Al öffnete den _Los Angeles Examiner_ und sah alles weichen beim Anblick von Hyman Roths Namen in einer Schlagzeile. Und er war froh.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Michael finster, als Al ihm berichtete, das Roth in die USA zurückkehrte. Sie zogen sich alle in den privaten Raum hinter Michaels Büro zurück. Rocco und Michael aßen Orangen, während Tom mit seinen endlosen juristischen Unterlagen dasaß; Al streckte sich in einem Lehnstuhl, seinen Kopf nach hinten in dem Bemühen, locker zu wirken, und nicht wie ein Kampfhund der auf die Attacke wartete.

Michael hatte ein Schimmern in den Augen. Sein Ausdruck war ernst und seine Stimme gedämpft wie immer, aber Al wusste, er war absolut versessen auf diese Chance, seinen gefürchtetsten Feind endgültig zu vernichten. Tom sagte es sei unmöglich. Rocco dachte vielleicht doch. Also ließ Michael ihn natürlich gehen und es versuchen.

Al protestierte dagegen, später als sie allein waren. Nicht dass er dachte, man sollte keinen Versuch wagen Roth zu kriegen, doch die Situation am Flughafen war praktisch Selbstmord. Und wenn irgendjemand sich einem Risiko aussetzen würde im Interesse der Familie, so sollte es jemand sein, der das Denken sowohl von Bodyguards als auch von Justizbeamten kannte.

„Nein,“ sagte Michael milde als er darauf hinwies. „Rocco macht das.“ Al hielt sich mit Einwänden zurück, denn seine einzige andere Rechtfertigung, es übernehmen zu wollen, war dass Roth Michael seit Jahren ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war, und er einen persönlichen Groll gegen jeden hegte, der seinem Boss Schaden zufügte. Michaels Augen strichen über Als verbissene Miene und er öffnete sich soweit um zu ergänzen, „Außerdem brauche ich dich hier.“ Das half, wie Michael sicher gewusst hatte.

Michael war viel zu unruhig – nicht, dass er danach aussah – um sich in dieser Nacht berühren zu lassen, oder jeder folgenden Nacht bis sie im Radio hörten, dass Roths Flugzeug gestartet war. Beim Zuhören überkam Al eine ganze Reihe von Emotionen: Ein nachempfundener Nervenkitzel wenn er sich den Moment vorstellte, und Neid, dass Rocco derjenige sein würde, der es ausführte. Am stärksten war jedoch die glühende Genugtuung darüber, dass sein Pate schlussendlich mit seinem finalen Racheakt Erfolg haben würde. Al sah Michael an, der auf einen entfernten Punkt draußen starrte während er zuhörte; in diesem Moment der Erwartung schien er fast wieder wie der Gott seiner Jugend, perfekt und unausweichlich.

Aber als Michael sich vom Fenster abwandte, sah Al kein Zeichen des Triumphs in seinem Gesicht; nur eine unaufhaltsam näher kommende Wolke des Unglücks. Er sah wie Michaels Kiefer fest wurde, als er sich still wappnete für ihre Ankunft, und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, wusste er plötzlich was sie bedeutete.

„Nun ist nur mehr einer übrig,“ sagte Michael halblaut, er lehnte sich zurück gegen seinen Schreibtisch und bedeckte seine Augen. Für Als beunruhigtes Gemüt sah er jetzt älter aus, und kälter, die Veränderung erschreckend abrupt. „Du weißt dass ich muss, Al.“

„Ja,“ schaffte Al. Sein Puls hämmerte in seiner Kehle. Er hatte noch nie zuvor ein so schlechtes Gefühl gehabt bei dem Gedanken jemanden zu töten. Und er wusste, dass es nicht um Fredos willen war. Es war wegen dem, was dieser unvermeidliche Handlungsverlauf machen konnte mit dem Mann, den er liebte. „Wie willst du, dass ich...?“

„Komm her.“ Al kam gehorsam zum Schreibtisch. Michael nahm seine Hand von den Augen, hob seinen Kopf und begann leise in Als Ohr zu sprechen.

* * *

Als es vorbei war, merkte Al dass seine Hände zitterten, merkwürdig, beim Abdrücken hatte er es nicht bemerkt. Nur das Geräusch: Das Echo auf dem See war so laut gewesen, also ob man noch in Reno hören konnte, was er getan hatte.

Al ruderte zu einem abgelegenen, kalten Punkt außer Sichtweite des Hauses, und nach fünf Minuten Arbeit mit Zement und Strick war Fredo fort. Er war nicht sicher was Michael den Leuten erzählen wollte, aber er ging davon aus dass nicht sehr viele Fragen gestellt werden würden. Er säuberte das Boot mechanisch mit den vorbereiteten Material; die Kälte machte seine Finger taub, was ein Trost war, und er sorgte dafür, dass der Rest von ihm ebenso gefühlskalt war, als er zum Haus zurückkehrte.

Als er das Boot ans Dock band, sah er nach oben und bedrückt, nicht überrascht nahm er die Gestalt hinter den Fenstern des Bootshauses wahr. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Michael es beobachten würde, auch wenn er sich dazu zwingen musste; was auch immer sein Boss sonst war, er war kein Feigling. Trotzdem, Al ertappte sich dabei dass er unterdrückt fluchte, denn kaltblütig oder nicht, die Exekution des eigenen Bruders mitanzusehen musste schmerzen. Und Michael Corleone hatte schon genug Schmerz ausgeteilt und erfahren, für eine ganze Armee genug.

Michael hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt während er den See überblickte. Al ging durch das stille Haus und fand ihn dort bleich und gezeichnet wie ein Gespenst. Er drehte sich nicht um, als sein Bodyguard den Raum betrat; Al war nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn wahrgenommen hatte.

„Schließ die Tür,“ eine tonlose Stimme schreckte ihn auf, sie hallte so sonderbar nach. Al schloss folgsam die Tür des Bootshauses und versperrte sie, denn wenn sie jetzt darüber sprechen würden, machte es Sinn etwas Geheimhaltung sicherzustellen. Michael blieb wo er war, Hände in den Taschen, und sagte nichts mehr. Al ging hinüber und stand hinter ihm, aufs Wasser hinausstarrend, und unterdrückte ein beklommenes Schaudern: Das Bild von Fredo, als er das „Gegrüßet seist du, Maria“ sprach, blitzte durch seinen Kopf. Michael sprach immer noch nicht.

Al zog seinen Blick zurück von dem Laub, das quer über den See trieb, und erfasste die schwache Spiegelung seines Bosses in dem Glas, beleuchtet vom dämmrigen Licht das durch die Fenster flimmerte. Sofort wünschte er sich, Michael wäre feiger gewesen und hätte Al alleine sie tragen lassen, die Bürde, Fredo sterben zu sehen. Eine so furchtbare Resignation hatte er niemals im Gesicht eines Menschen sehen wollen, und er hätte noch hundert Männer getötet, wenn er sie dafür aus Michaels Gesicht hätte wischen können.

„... Du hättest nicht zusehen müssen,“ sagte Al, nervös genug um das Schweigen zu brechen.

„Doch,“ sagte Michael endlich, seine Stimme kaum hörbar, als ob er so stumpf vom Unglück war, dass er sie nicht heben konnte. Seine Augen fixierten immer noch das Wasser. Al konnte darauf nichts Vernünftiges erwidern, und war so niedergeschlagen von seinem Verhalten, dass ihm nicht mal eine dumme Binsenweisheit einfiel. Was konnte man in so einem Moment sagen?

Der Raum wurde wieder still; Al konnte nur Michaels Atem hören, entfernt und regelmäßig, als ob es eine Maschine für ihn tun würde.

„Sag es niemandem,“ sagte Michael schließlich, mit seltsam monotonem Klang, der hinter seinem Rücken schwer zu verstehen war. „Verstehst du? Nicht Tom... niemandem. Vielleicht werden sie selbst dahinterkommen.“ Er atmete langsam aus. „Aber die einzigen Menschen die es jemals _wissen_ werden, sind du... und ich.“

„Klar,“ versprach Al schnell, nicht nur weil Michaels Wort Gesetz war, sondern weil ihn diese hölzerne Stimme beunruhigte. Er trat näher. Michael sagte etwas, das am Ende wie „Bitte“ klang, aber Al war nicht sicher mit wem er sprach.

„Du musstest,“ murmelte Al vehement. „Du hast es selbst gesagt.“ Und so war es. Vielleicht wäre ein anderes Ende möglich gewesen, viel früher, als Michael noch Reste von amerikanischem Idealismus besaß. Aber das war gewesen, bevor Al ihn getroffen hatte; für den Mann, der er jetzt war, der Mann den Al verstand und liebte, war Gnade eine Gefahr und Vergeltung unausweichlich.

Und doch... Michael liebte seine Familie, was auch immer die Leute denken mochten, und er hatte dies nicht gewollt. Al sah ihn ganz schwach den Kopf schütteln, hörte ihn teilnahmslos einatmen. Es war lange her, dass Al seinen Boss aus freien Stücken berührt hatte; er dachte wenn er jetzt anfing, mit den Händen die gerade seinen Bruder ausgelöscht hatten, könnte Michael ernsthaft versuchen ihn zu töten. Aber ein letztes Mal wichen seine inneren Antriebe den Gedanken aus; er streckte die Hand um Michaels starre Schulter zu drücken.

Statt der Explosion, die Al halb erwartet hatte, atmete Michael einfach aus und ließ seinen Kopf schwer nach vorne fallen. Al konnte sehen wie sich in seinen Taschen die Fäuste ballten. Er lehnte sich nach unten um mit seiner Stirn Michaels Hinterkopf zu berühren, in der matten Hoffnung er könnte seine Besorgnis und seinen unerschütterlichen Glauben vermitteln ohne holprige Worte der Anteilnahme; er wusste, sein Boss würde sie nicht ertragen. Michaels einzige Reaktion war, seinen Kopf zur Seite zu neigen, so dass die weiße Haut seines Halses über dem Kragen sichtbar wurde. „Du kannst,“ sagte er Al im selben gedämpften Ton. „Es wird nicht helfen. Aber du kannst.“

Al wusste das: Es gab nichts, was er sagen oder tun konnte um Michael zu helfen, das wussten sowohl sein Gehirn als auch seine Intuition. Aber es konnte _ihm_ helfen. Noch nie hatte ihn ein Tod so betroffen, und der Grund war Michael, also konnte er vielleicht auch das Heilmittel sein. Und verschlimmern konnte Al seinen Zustand kaum. Mit diesem Gedanken und der stillen Erlaubnis seines Bosses ließ er seinem Impuls freien Lauf, schloss seine Arme um Michaels Brust und zog den kleineren Mann nach hinten an sich. Michael lehnte sich an ohne Protest oder Ermunterung, Al sah aber die Falte zwischen seinen Brauen tiefer werden. Er wusste, er balancierte an einer unsichtbaren Linie, zwischen dem, was Michael erlauben würde und was nicht. Und doch beugte er seinen Kopf zu der entblößten Stelle am Hals des anderen und atmete ein.

Michael roch so wie immer, nach Seife und Rauch und Vertrautheit, die das lästige Zittern in Als Händen besänftigte, sogar als sie sein verborgenes Begehren wachrüttelte. Er straffte seinen Griff, den Mund leicht gegen die Schulter von Michaels Blazer gedrückt, und hielt ihn. Doch mehr und mehr war er überzeugt, dass Michael nicht wirklich anwesend war: Dass er sich in sich selbst zurückgezogen hatte, begraben von Enttäuschung und Schmerz, oder er war irgendwo weit draußen auf den trüben Wassern des Lake Tahoe. Al begann sich zu fragen, ob er ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben auf seine böse Vorahnung hören, und einen Befehl seines Dons verweigern hätte sollen. Aber es war unmöglich für ihn, Michael nicht zu gehorchen, denn verzeihen musste sein Pate.

„Das nur nebenbei,“ murmelte Al unnötigerweise, an Michaels Nacken, „es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Boss...“

Zu seiner Überraschung fühlte er Michael erschaudern in seinen Armen, abrupt wieder anwesend. Michael nahm einen rauhen Atemzug, und bevor Al reagieren konnte, hatte er sich aus seiner Umarmung gedreht und umgewandt um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Er packte seinen _caporegime_ vorne am Hemd.

„Es tut dir leid?“ sagte er mit leiser, giftiger Stimme. „Warum tut es _dir_ leid?“ Michael zerrte ihn näher. Drohende Gefahr, schrien Als Verteidigungsinstinkte: Michael fühlte sich _lebendig_ , und das war ein solcher Kontrast zu den Monaten der Distanziertheit, dass Al es ziemlich erschreckend fand.

„Weil-” begann er. Michael schüttelte ihn brutal, und zum ersten Mal seit Al sich erinnern konnte, erhob er seine Stimme zu einem Schrei: “ _Du_ hast nicht dein eigenes Fleisch und Blut ermordet!”

Darauf konnte Al nichts Tröstendes erwidern; der Frust darüber durchfuhr ihn, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte auf wen er wütend war. Anstatt nach Worten zu suchen, ergriff er Michael am Kinn, ohne darüber nachzudenken wie unverzeihlich es war, und zog seinen Kopf hoch um seinen Blick zu treffen. Er hatte immer mehr Glück gehabt wenn er so kommunizierte.

Michael starrte ihn zornig an, das Kiefer zusammengepresst unter seinen Fingern, die Augen riesig und wutentbrannt. Al merkte es kaum, denn alles was er sehen konnte in Michaels Blick war eine neue Gemütsbewegung: Schuld, so unermesslich und heftig, dass er ihr Ende nicht sehen konnte. Schuld, und keine Spur von Reue.

Eine Regung in Als Gesicht musste Michael auf seinen Schock aufmerksam gemacht haben.

“Wirst du jetzt über mich urteilen, Al?” fragte er leise; seine Hand warnend am Kragen des größeren Mannes verdreht. Al schüttelte seinen Kopf; endlich war er bei etwas sicher.

“Nein,” sagte er leidenschaftlich. “Niemals. Nicht über dich.”

Michael holte scharf Luft, zitternde Nasenflügel und ein leichtes Beben an seinen zusammengepressten Lippen, so dass Al nicht sagen konnte ob er jetzt zusammenbrechen oder vollständig die Beherrschung verlieren würde.

 _Irgendetwas_ musste passieren: Das sagten ihm die Haare, die sich in Als Nacken aufstellten. Aber Michael tat keins von beiden. Stattdessen nahm er Als Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste ihn.

Alles was Al denken konnte war, dass dies ein Angriff war: Hier ging es nicht um Sex, oder Zuneigung, oder gar Entspannung. Michaels geschlossener Mund schmerzte, seine Fingerspitzen drückten in Als Schädel, und es fühlte sich an wie eine Bestrafung. Eine, die vielleicht schon lange Zeit auf ihn gewartet hatte, glaubte Al. Bis Michaels Mund sich öffnete unter seinem.

Al gab einen gedämpften Laut der Überraschung von sich, der zu erschrockener Freude wurde, als Michaels Zähne in seine Unterlippe bissen.

Reflexartig zuckte er zurück als der Schmerz stärker wurde, aber Michael packte ihn einfach am Genick und zog ihn herab.

“Weiche niemals zurück von mir,” sagte Michael zwingend, sein Mund nur Zentimeter vor Als, dann küsste er ihn nochmal. Al verschlug es die Sprache, denn diesmal gab es keinen Zweifel, welche Art von Kuss das war, und er hatte keine Wahl als ihn zu erwidern; wenn auch jede Zelle seines Gehirns ihm gesagt hätte dass es Wahnsinn war, er hätte nicht aufgehört.

Michaels Mund war warm im Kontrast zu seinen eisigen Lippen. Er schmeckte genau so wie Al es sich vorgestellt hatte – versucht hatte es sich nicht vorzustellen – und die Rücksichtslosigkeit der Liebkosung war berauschend wie Alkohol. Der Jüngere ergab sich hilflos, mehr als verwirrt, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht. Es schien, als ob Michael einverstanden war; sein Griff lockerte sich an Als Nacken, als ob er nicht länger erwartete dass er weglief, und sein Kuss wurde leicht und neckend.

Al hörte sich Michaels Namen keuchen, es klang genau nach dem betörten Narren, der er war, und ließ die Hände über seinen Rücken gleiten. Sein Boss schüttelte den Kopf als Al noch etwas zu sagen versuchte, weiß Gott was, und biss ihn nochmal. Er streckte sich um mit seiner Zunge sanft über die Stelle zu fliegen.

Al gab es auf, zu sprechen und zog Michael näher, eine Hand flocht sich vereinnahmend in sein dunkles Haar. Er kannte keine Frau – nicht dass deren _so_ viele gewesen wären - die mit der gleichen Eloquenz küsste wie dieser Mann, mit so vielen Variationen von Zartheit und Blutdurst. Er fragte sich blind, ob es etwas mitteilen sollte, und was, oder ob Michael einfach überqualifiziert war in allem, was er anfing. Vielleicht kam es davon, eine moderne, gebildete Ehefrau zufriedenstellen zu müssen. Wenn es so war, war Kay verrückt gewesen wegzulaufen, denn Al hatte noch nie etwas so vollkommen Erregendes gefühlt.

“…Was zur Hölle tun wir gerade?” schaffte er zu fragen, nach einer langen klaustrophobischen Umarmung; Michaels Mund war an seinem Hals, warmer Atem an der Stelle wo sein Puls dicht unter der Haut raste.

“ _Verstecken_.”

Al nahm an, es stimmte auch: Eine Sünde mit einer anderen verdecken. Er bedauerte es, und doch wie konnte er bereuen wenn es Michael eine Sekunde lang half, zu vergessen was er getan hatte? Michael blickte hinauf zu ihm, blass und entschlossen und seine wunderbaren Augen immer noch voll Schuld. Al wusste dass sein Boss mühelos seine Gedanken lesen konnte, und sie kamen zu nahe an Nettigkeit als erträglich war.

“Das wird nicht lange dauern,” versicherte ihm Michael scharf. “Also behalte dein Mitleid für dich.” Er setzte seine Hände an die Vorderseite von Als Hemd und zerrte dass Knöpfe abrissen. Es war ein absichtliches Spiel, Al wusste es, genug um seine elementarsten Instinkte an die Oberfläche zu zwingen. Bevor der kleinere Mann sich bewegen konnte, ließ Al ein leises Knurren hören, packte ihn an beiden Schultern und bedrängte ihn bis Michael gegen das Fenster prallte dass die Scheiben klirrten.

Michael sagte kein Wort, er fletschte nur seine Zähne in etwas das kein Lächeln war, und ging zum Angriff über. Al hatte Zeit, den heftigen Kummer aus seinem Blick verschwinden zu sehen, um ersetzt zu werden durch einen fleischlichen Zorn, bevor Michael ihn zurückstieß. Al war viel zu stark um wirklich Schaden zu nehmen in einem Nahkampf mit seinem Boss, aber deshalb schmerzte es nicht weniger. Und als Michael ihn stoppte, indem er einfach seinen Gürtel ergriff und ihn wieder küsste, nahm Al seine Niederlage bereitwillig hin.

Als Rückzugspfad hatte ihn gegen Connies Sonnenliege gedrängt, die an der Seite des Zimmers stand, jetzt übersät mit Decken gegen die eisige Luft.

“Setz dich hin”, befahl Michael und drehte den Kopf zur Seite als Al begierig versuchte, seine Lippen zu erreichen. Der kleinere Mann drückte gegen seine Schultern bis er mit einem Rums auf der Liege landete und zu seinem Boss aufsah, was sich immer instinktiv richtig anfühlte wenn es um Michael ging. Sogar mit Haarsträhnen im Gesicht und seiner Kleidung von Als Angriff durcheinander, war er grandios. Al kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob dies nur eine weitere Art von Michael war, ihn als emotionales Pflaster zu benutzen: Es fühlte sich an, als hätte er nur dafür existiert, seit er aus seiner Gefängniszelle geholt worden war.

“ _Michael…_ ” sagte Al, es war Lust und demütiges Gebet in einem Atemzug. Er schlang seine Arme um die Taille seines Bosses und verbarg das Gesicht an seinem Bauch. Er spürte Michaels Herzschlag, _schnellschnellschnell,_ und starke Finger ergriffen seinen Kragen. Dann spannten sich die Hände, die Muskeln unter Als Wange wurden fest als Michael einen scharfen Atemzug machte. Bestürzt rief sich Al in Erinnerung, wann sein Don zuletzt einen Mann genau so gehalten hatte, und wie viele Meter unter der Oberfläche dieser Mann jetzt war.

“Denk nicht nach!” forderte er Michael ungestüm auf. “ _Denk nicht nach_ , es hilft nicht.” Er hob seinen Kopf um den Älteren nicken zu sehen, er sah elend aus. Das war nicht gut; Al ergriff ihn am Gilet bevor er den Schwung verlor und zog ihn leicht auf seinen Schoß, streifte ihm das Sakko ab um seine Hände begierig seine Rippen hinauflaufen zu lassen. Michael warf ihm zu, was man als dankbaren Blick interpretieren konnte, und seine Augen schärften sich, jetzt glücklicherweise vor Verlangen statt vor Qual.

Al seufzte auf, erst erleichtert, dann voll Wohlgefallen als sich Michael auf ihn schob; der Druck seines zierlichen Körpers war berauschend. Er fühlte wie Michael in sein Haar griff, seinen Kopf zurückbog um ihm seltsam ins Gesicht zu starren während Al an den Knöpfen seiner teuren Kleidung nestelte. Er scherte sich jetzt einen Teufel um unanständige Gedanken, oder abzuweichen von der Norm, oder irgendetwas in der Art: Alles woran er denken konnte, war Michaels Haut unter seinen Händen zu spüren.

Er war so nervös dass er nicht weit kam: Jedes Ziehen an seinem Haar, jede Berührung von Michaels Mund und seinem ließen seine Hände zittern wie die eines Teenagers. Sein Boss war ein festes Gewicht in seinem Schoß, und er war härter als er jemals gewesen war, härter sogar als bevor er zum ersten Mal mit seiner Frau geschlafen hatte.

“Lass mich machen.” Michael warf ihm einen herablassenden Blick zu und knöpfte ordentlich Gilet und Hemd auf, seine blassen Wangenknochen erröteten unauffällig als Al ihn eng an sich zog. Der größere Mann keuchte bei der Empfindung. Michael nicht, jedoch machte er ein leises Geräusch als Al seinen Kopf neigte und ihn ins Schlüsselbein biss; er wollte sein Zeichen auf Michael hinterlassen, ein Zeichen dass dies wirklich passiert war, auch wenn niemand sonst es sehen würde. _Obwohl_ , dachte Al plötzlich, im Bewusstsein der Fenster…

“…Hey,” sagte er mit Mühe, versuchte sich aufzusetzen während sein Boss ihn niederdrückte. “Michael.” Es fühlte sich skandalös an, und herrlich, diesen Namen in solcher Intimität sagen zu dürfen, und für einen Moment verlor er den Faden. Michael küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, anstatt ihn einfach anzuweisen still zu sein. Seine kühle Hand glitt unter Als Kragen. “ _Michael…_ ” versuchte Al wieder, Lippen auf Lippen. “Denkst du nicht wir sollten aufhören und-“

“Nein.”

“-Und an einen sichereren Ort gehen?” schaffte er. Auf das hin zog Michael sich zurück und warf ihm einen bitteren Blick zu, der sagte, falls irgend eine Gefahr in diesem Haus zu finden wäre, dann waren es sie selbst. “Ich meine nur, es ist heller Tag und jemand könnte uns _sehen_ ,” erklärte Al, denn sogar jetzt, in seinen Armen den Mann, den er so schmerzlich gewollt hatte, gab es nichts wichtigeres als den Ruf seines Paten zu schützen.

“Das kümmert mich nicht,” sagte Michael durch zusammengebissene Zähne, “es ist mein Haus. Es ist _meine_ gottverdammte Familie.” Er drückte Al auf den Rücken zurück und beugte sich über ihn, der hölzerne Rahmen der Liege knarrte unter ihrer beider Gewicht. Michael setzte seine Hand an Als Kehle, was seinen Puls köstlich springen ließ. So fühlte sich Michael tödlich, allmächtig.

“Als es Zeit war, Roth ein Ende zu setzen, habe ich entschieden,” murmelte Michael, während seine Hand über Als schutzlosen Bauch strich, “dass ich nichts und _niemandem_ auf der Welt mehr erlauben werde, mich davon abzuhalten zu tun was ich tun muss. Niemals mehr.”

“ _Ja,_ , stimmte Al hingerissen zu, Michaels Schatten bedeckte ihn wie ein Raubvogel sich über seine Beute stürzt, voll Macht und Anmut und absolut unausweichlich; und in diesem Moment war ihm wieder bewusst, dass er Michael Corleones Wille ausführen würde bis in den Tod.

Michaels Finger berührten seine Gürtelschnalle. Er blickte seinen Bodyguard feierlich an, die Schuld schrumpfte zu einem zitternden Staubkorn, als Al nach ihm griff. “Und das muss ich tun.”

Also taten sie es.

* * *

Monate später sah Al seinen Boss draußen in der prächtigen Herbstkälte sitzen, und fragte sich, ob Michael etwas davon bereute. Er dachte nicht. Michael war nun das Oberhaupt einer der mächtigsten Familien der Vereinigten Staaten. Immer wieder hatte der Pate getan was getan werden musste um so weit zu kommen, und Al mit ihm; und manches davon war schrecklich und manches absolut wunderbar gewesen. Nichts davon hatte Michael glücklich gemacht, und das hatten sie beide gewusst. Doch sie hatten es trotzdem getan.

Als er ihn durchs Fenster betrachtete, wo das antike Glas Wellen in das pfeifende Laub und Michaels unbewegte, zusammengebündelte Figur zeichnete, fragte sich Al, ob er tauschen würde wofür er gekämpft hatte – Autorität, Reichtum, vollständige Kontrolle – gegen das Leben das sein Vater geführt hatte. Das Haus der Corleones war ein ganz anderes als jenes, das Al vor all diesen Jahren betreten hatte. Fredo war tot. Rocco war tot. Michael und Kay waren bitterlich zerstritten. Connie war zwar da, doch entfernt, als ob es den letzten Rest ihres Glaubens verbraucht hätte, die Geschichte hinzunehmen, ihr Bruder wäre ertrunken. Der junge Tony sprach nicht im Beisein seines Vaters. Al war sicher, dass Michael das nicht vorgehabt hatte, genau so wie er sicher war, dass der Ältere nie wieder glücklich sein würde. Aber vielleicht war das nicht relevant: Glück war nicht gleich _Leben_. Michael lebte, und sein Bodyguard hatte vor, ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Er konnte immer noch fühlen, und Al würde zu seiner Verfügung stehen wenn er es zum Ausdruck bringen wollte, mit Herz und Geist und Körper. Er blickte auf Michael, der ausdruckslos auf das stürmische Gold der Landschaft starrte, und fühlte die gleiche sehnsuchtsvolle Zielstrebigkeit, die er immer gespürt hatte, lang bevor sein Verstand mit seinen Instinkten ins Gleichgewicht gekommen war um ihm zu sagen, dass sie Liebe bedeutete.

Letztendlich bereute wohl auch Al nichts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to babyrubysoho for allowing me to translate her great work!
> 
> Das ist mein erster und wahrscheinlich einziger Beitrag auf dieser Plattform. Ich bin sowas von neu und hoffe, dass ich den Upload wenigstens technisch richtig hingekriegt habe...  
> Die deutschsprachigen Fans des „Paten“ scheinen hier nicht gerade zahlreich zu sein, sollte aber doch irgendjemand diese Fiction bis zum Ende gelesen haben, vielen Dank und ich freue mich sehr über Feedback! Ach ja, es ist österreichisches Deutsch – falls Begriffe drin sind, die in norddeutschen Ohren merkwürdig klingen. 
> 
> Das englische Original finde ich großartig, ich hoffe meine Übersetzung zollt dem Niveau des Texts Tribut. 
> 
> Ich habe noch einen halbfertigen Absatz in der Schublade, den ich mich nicht getraut habe fertigzuschreiben und zu posten – eine kleine Ergänzung, ein Bonus-Absatz sozusagen, für alle die bis zum Ende gelesen haben... in dem die vorletzte Szene etwas ausführlicher beschrieben ist. Ja, genau die. Ab dem Punkt, wenn Michael Als Gürtelschnalle berührt ;-) Mir ist die Frage im Kopf herumgespukt, ob man die Sexszene beschreiben kann ohne den Respekt vor den Figuren zu verlieren, ohne so derb wie Mario Puzo, vulgär oder allzu schmutzig zu werden. (Schmutz würde außerdem von Don Michael Corleone einfach abperlen, nicht wahr?). Ich würde es nicht in den Originaltext einfügen um ihn nicht zu verschandeln, sondern als kurzes Kapitel 4 dranhängen. Falls das irgendjemand lesen sollte, schreibt mir einen Kommentar ob ich es fertigschreiben und hochladen soll oder lieber nicht.


End file.
